Mister MP
by kr3ativ23
Summary: "Men always look good in uniform, this guy however he's going to be trouble for me especially now that I have Vartann but is it bad that I want this man." A soldier helps CSI with a case but gets a little extra involve with Catherine.
1. National Security

Mister MP Ch1

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy! :)

Ch1: National Security

"Greg, what is going on?" I asked, he was standing there, next to

David and Tony... I mean Vartann.

"Ecklie said not to touch anything, he said we have to wait" Greg said playing with his pockets.

"Why? Who is the victim?" I said, Vartann came over and I smiled to him.

"The victim is Captain James Hilton, army, shot twice" Ecklie said, I turned to him.

"Why can't my guys process the scene?"

"I have my orders, Catherine" he said I crossed my arms "we are waiting for someone?"

"Who?"

"I don't know... I'm waiting for a phone call"

"Well Conrad, evidence is degrading right now as we speak so that call better come soon" I said fixing my hair. Just then Ecklie's phone rang.

"Yes sheriff, where?" he said checking his watch. "Give me a few hours... Bye" I looked at him, questionly.

"So?"

"You are allowed to gather the evidence, however you are not allowed to process anything" Ecklie said turning and leaving.

"Where are you going?" I asked

"Captain Hilton was stationed at Fort Irwin and I am going over there to speak with the MPs on the base..."

"What are you passing the case over to them?"

"No of course not... I am going over to tell them that"

"I am coming" I stated. "Greg collect evidence just 'don't process' any of it" I said winking "I'll call you to check up on things" I winked at Vartann. He and I have been at odds these last couple of days, it sucks because I'm starting to think maybe we are just better off as friends.

Three and a half hours with Ecklie can drive anyone crazy. Luckily I was texting Vartann the whole car ride. Finally we arrived at the base it was full of nice beautiful army guys.

'I gtg I will txt u later' I sent the message. I took off my hat and vest off, it was so hot today.

'Call me later' Vartann texted back.

"Who are you texting?" Ecklie said who was he my dad? Yea as if.

"No one... You ready?" we were escorted in by two young soldiers, who could probably kill us without breaking a sweat. They looked so determined and focus it made me nervous and scared to speak. They escorted us to a Lieutenant General's office, the soldiers were like robots. "Are you going knock?"

"No... You are?"

"The hell I am..." I shot back in a harsh whisper, Ecklie frowned, and luckily for him the General opened the door.

"Hello... Are you the CSIs from Vegas?" he asked.

"I'm not a CSI anymore sir but yea we are from Las Vegas we are here in regards to Captain James Hilton"

"I'm Lieutenant General Allen, and you are?" he said.

"I'm Undersheriff Conrad Ecklie and this is the lead CSI on the case Catherine Willows" the General shook Ecklie's hand rather hard by the expression on Ecklie's face, he gently shook my hand.

"Please come in... So I assume you want jurisdiction?"

"Yes sir, we are prepared to keep you in the loop..."

"I served with Hilton I would be more comfortable if I could send one of my men to help with the investigation"

"I don't see that as a problem, sir"

"Good, I will take you to see him... He's in a classroom... his unit just returned from Haiti" the Lieutenant General said.

We walked into a room filled with desks and file cabinets, and a whole bunch of men in the new camouflage uniforms. Everyone had MP armbands.

"Attention! Officer on the floor!" everyone in the room stood up, it startled me.

"As you were! Sergeant Major Smith front and center!" the lieutenant general yelled, the man who called the original order turned and walked towards us. "Smith, I need your help" Smith was built like a horse,

had dark brown hair, with icy blue eyes, he also had a scar on his eye, like Scarface, and one hiding on his neck, and rigid jaw lines.

"Yes sir," Smith looked at me and smiled... God what a smile and dimples.

"Have you heard about Captain Hilton?"

"Yes sir"

"Will you assist CSI Willows and Undersheriff Ecklie in their investigation?"

"It would be my pleasure, sir"

"Pack your gear up, you're going to stay in Vegas"

"Yes sir" the men saluted each other and Sergeant Major left. Ecklie and I followed once we left the building. Smith finally spoke. "Hello I don't think I caught your first names?"

"I'm Catherine Willows, and this is Conrad Ecklie"

"I'm Sergeant Major Jax Smith"

"Sergeant Major? That is impressive" I said he smiled again.

"Thank you ma'am... Excuse me I'll be right back" he ran inside a building and came back out with a duffel bag.

"That was fast"

"Umm, ma'am I don't have a very wide range in my wardrobe" he said smiling again. "How long did it take you guys to get out here?"

"Three and a half hours..." I said Smith could sense my discomfort and annoyance with Ecklie, I don't know why I agreed to go. Smith chuckled and smiled, and then I remembered good looking army men.

"We can just take a helicopter it will take like 20 minutes maybe a half hour" Smith offered "I don't know about you guys but I hate long car rides... My treat"

"nah... I'm afraid of heights" Ecklie said

"I will... Wait is it safe?" I said, he smiled again.

"Of course ma'am" he said

"Are you sure?"

"Are you doubting the word of a decorated soldier, ma'am?" he said, I smiled making him smile, which made me and him happier.

At that moment I realized, he's going to be bad news for me. He's a gorgeous man, and I actually have a boyfriend or think I do. This is going to be bad… I can't wait!

* * *

I realized that i really like doing Catherine's POV tell me if you like if i should continue or no?


	2. An Average Day and Night with SGM Smith

Mister MP Ch2

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy! :)

Ch2: An Average Day and Night with the Sergeant Major

The helicopter ride was the most fun I had in a long time. Vartann would probably freak out if he found out I rode in a helicopter with a gorgeous soldier... Alone. Nothing happened, don't worry I won't cheat on Vartann please. Vartann is a great guy, and I won't lose him for any army grunt. However we have been at odds lately.

Smith and I walked inside the lab everyone starred at him. Whether it was he was in uniform or the scars, but there was no time to stop and learn his life story. Especially now with Nick slowly returning and Ray still in the hospital.

"So where do you want to start first ma'am?" Smith said, now that ma'am thing was making me feel old.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am?"

"It is out of respect ma'am" he said, I got a text from Vartann.

'Ecklie just said u went on a helicopter with some guy where r u?'

'Back at the lab' I texted back, I tried to hide my phone as Smith read through the file.

"Has any of the evidence been processed ma'am?"

"It is being processed now" I said "do you have any thoughts?"

"Not yet... But it's says here that a thumb drive was seized, ma'am"

"Yes our AV specialist is working on it now... He's having trouble on it"

"Trouble? Where is that lab, I may be able help ma'am?"

"Follow me..." I said

"Yes ma'am" he stood up and followed me.

"Why do you keep calling me ma'am?" I asked as we approached the AV lab.

"I told you ma'am, it is the army way"

"I'm not in the ar..." Smith pulled me towards him with one arm and caught a phone book with the other, Archie must have thrown it. Smith was stronger than I thought and had quick reaction time. We stared blankly at each other; my eyes followed the scar on his face but stopped at his icy blue eyes. I could smell his aftershave it wasn't bad it smelt quite nice.

"Are you alright ma'am?" he asked

"...yes you startled me... that am all"

"Sorry if I hurt you, ma'am" Smith said I nodded, he walked into the AV lab "I think you lost this..." he handed the phone book back to Archie.

"Oh... I'm sorry" Archie said his eyes widened when he saw the size of Smith and the uniform.

"Catherine..." I heard just as I was going walk in "Catherine," it was a harsh whisper almost a muffled yell. It was Vartann, he looked angry.

"Hey you..." I said innocently

"Ecklie said you left in a helicopter, with some guy"

"He is helping us with the Hilton case, relax nothing happened"

"Relax how I can relax, when he looks like that! What were you thinking?"

"Nothing happened... He said he would give me a ride up..."

"What kind of ride?" Vartann's jealously was annoying and unearned.

"Why are you acting like this?"

"If I had ridden alone with a beautiful lady... let alone in a helicopter, never the less... You would be acting the same way!" he said starting to yell. Smith came out, and Vartann stopped.

"Is everything alright out here? There was something suspicious on Captain Hilton's thumb drive, ma'am" Smith said, I walked back inside the AV lab, I saw Smith and Vartann stare at each other angrily before Jax cut him off walking inside the lab. The screen blinked 'access denied' "whoa... What is this, what are you in?"

"I saw a link in Hilton's..."

"Captain Hilton" Smith corrected

"There was a link in 'Captain' Hilton's email but it is in some different language..."

"Russian... Can you see who sent the email?"

"Lieutenant Troy Curtis, he is home on leave"

"Where is home?" I asked

"You are lucky; he lives in Henderson with his wife and two kids"

Henderson... There was a bigger man a little round, a gorgeous woman who looked emotionally tired, and two happy children. Smith adjusted his beret and Lieutenant Curtis stood up as the kids ran inside.

"Are you Lieutenant Curtis?" Vartann asked

"Yes, I take it you are here about Captain Hilton? I thought MPs would handle it" he answered

"I'm Detective Vartann, this is CSI Willows, this is Sergeant Major..."

"Sergeant Major Smith" he said astonished "I have heard stories about you... I'm surprised that you are working this"

"There was a certain link you forwarded to Captain Hilton. What was the information contained on the email?" Smith said, ignoring what the Lieutenant said. I felt Vartann smile I nudged my elbow into his ribs.

"Nothing... I can ensure you it had nothing to do with his death; it was in regards to a mission"

"In Russia?"

"The whereabouts were undisclosed, I am getting a feeling I am a suspect?"

"I didn't say that..."

"No but that is what you are insinuating, do you have something to say soldier?" the Lieutenant argued, there must have been a past between these guys. This conversation soon escalated into a full blown yelling match.

"With all due respect, sir! I find it suspicious that Captain Hilton is murdered and I present something that can be linked to his death, and I am seeing resistance, that is what I am insinuating, sir!" Smith stepped closer and Vartann tried to step between them.

"If you want to speak with talk to my CO, then call my lawyer!" Curtis yelled, he stormed off. Smith quickly calmed back down.

"Sorry I probably just blew our only chance at talking to him" Smith said, scratching at his scar on his neck, curiosity circled in my mind wildly about how he got that scar.

"Well I could use a drink" I said, Smith chuckled. "I'll call up my guys; have they met us at the usual spot..." Vartann smiled as did Smith, but Smith however turned and walked to the car.

"I would love to have drinks" Vartann said.

"I know, I'm going to invite the Sergeant Major"

"Why?" he said chuckling

"Because it looks like he is feeling down, and could use a drink"

The Bar... Smith said he would join us; he just wanted to change out of his uniform. However he said he would be here a half an hour ago. Sara, Greg, Vartann, and Brass were all engaged in a conversation. Vartann put his arm around me pulling me close to him, he smelt so nice. He kissed my forehead.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"I'm fine" just then Smith came in. He was wearing a dark blue navy polo and faded jeans. He looked so strange not wearing uniform.

"Oh ok I see"

"Why are you being like this?" I nagged, making the whole table uneasy.

"That is my cue to leave" Brass said leaving.

"Sara would you like to dance?" Greg asked, and then they left.

"I am not being like anything; maybe if you popped your eyes back in your head you would see that"

"What?"

"You have been all gaga eyed over him don't act like you're not"

"I have not, maybe if you got your head out of your ass you would see that" I looked over and saw Sara and Greg talking to Smith.

"Oh my god, are you serious?"

"What?"

"We can't even argue without you thinking of him? He's crazy, I hope you know... No one says 'I have heard stories about you' and the person not to be crazy"

"Why are you so jealous?"

"Jealous, are you serious? You know what you and your psychotic boyfriend can go live happily ever fucking after!" Vartann stormed off, I don't want Vartann to seem like the bad one. I have done something to make him extra cautious... I guess. I have violated his trust, it was an old time friend and alcohol played a major factor. Vartann said he forgave me, but I knew he hadn't if anything his actions now proved he hadn't. However we weren't exactly a couple then. I followed him out of the bar.

"Tony..."

"Leave me alone!" he disappeared into his car and left. He was my ride, god damn him! I haven't done anything, yet he is convinced that I have. I looked back and saw Smith sitting alone at our booth. I tried to call Vartann but it rang once and went to voicemail. I walked inside as Smith sipped his beer; I sat across from him fiddling with my hair.

"Are you alright, ma'am?" he said

"I'm fine, Sergeant Major..."

"Please call me Jax, I'm not in uniform"

"Then stop calling me ma'am"

"Deal," he raised his beer bottle I tapped mine against it "I hope I'm not causing any problems between you and Detective Vartann?"

"Don't worry"

"If you say so," Smith... Jax said smiling

"So where are you from?"

"Actually, I was born in Vegas, moved to New York shortly after my sixteenth birthday, what about you?"

"Vegas," I said smiling. He smiled too, he was gorgeous those dimples his straight teeth his smile was perfect. Even with a scar. "I hope you don't mind me asking how did you get that scar on your eye?"

"It happened, what 16 years ago June, I was in Rwanda" Jax placed his beer back on the table.

"The genocide?"

"Yea, I am former Green Beret, my squad was assigned to the Security Council, and then we were stationed in Rwanda as a peace keeping force"

"I thought president Clinton said he wasn't sending troops"

"There is what the president says then there is what he does... To make a long story short I was attacked by a Hutu rebel. He hit my face, neck, and my side; he aimed for my nose but just got my face"

"What about the others?" I asked shyly titling my head. He smiled nervously.

"If you miss why not try again"

"Oh well I'm glad you're ok"

"Thank you, ma'am" I glared at him. "So what about you? How long have you been a CSI?"

"I was pregnant with my daughter, she's... 16 now"

"What is her name?" he asked kind of sudden "I'm sorry... I didn't mean to sound creepy... I have two kids" I chuckled, he smiled.

"Her name is Lindsay, you have kids?"

"Two, Karine she's 23, and Breland he's 18... I think he lives with his mom" he took out his wallet and showed me a photo of them.

"Wow she's a knockout, they're gorgeous" I said, he put his wallet back in his pocket and finished his beer. "Would you like to dance?" I said.

"Are you sure? I don't want to cause any problems"

"Don't worry" I said he slowly walked to the dance floor. I took his hands and started to dance he soon started. "When did you come back from Haiti?"

"Last week"

"Why aren't you on leave?"

"I don't know... A busy soldier is a good soldier"

"How long have you been in the army?"

"Thirty years" he whispered

"What? How old are you?"

"How old are you?"

"Oh no, I asked first"

"Almost forty seven, you?"

"You don't look it" I said avoiding his question, he looked no older than 35 he had very young skin.

"Thanks..." he said, he twirled me around I felt like a million dollars. We swayed back and forth, the attention he gave me was all positive. He twirled me around again, I saw his beautiful smile and I smiled. I dipped and Jax held me, I felt his strong arms stealing a feel. He scooped me back up and we continue to dance.

Then some drunk crashed into me, Jax pushed him down.

"Ay leave him alone!" the drunk's buddy yelled taking a swing at Jax, Jax blocked the hit and punched the man. A fall bar room brawl broke out, the original drunk picked up a chair he swung at Jax almost hitting me. Jax raised his arm and blocked it the chair exploded into a million pieces. Jax punched the man. Greg came and tried to break up the fight he spooked Jax, Jax threw Greg over his shoulder. Greg broke through the table, Jax calmed down slowly realizing what he had done. Jax stood over Greg trying to protect him from getting a cheap shot.

The brawl stopped, as the drunks' friends surrounded us. It was very hostile in the bar, Jax started to circle around Greg, Sara, and myself, protecting us.

"Get Greg," I said to Sara, Greg was like frozen on the ground. We helped Greg to his feet; we slowly got up and left.

"Greg... I'm really sorry" Jax said, Greg nodded and Sara drove off. I started to walk away, "are you mad at me?"

"No, not really... No I'm not mad at you"

"I didn't mean to hurt your friend... I just reacted, he startled me"

"I'm not mad at you... I'm just trying to find a cab"

"Why?"

"Tony was my ride... And he left"

"I'll give you a ride... A friend if mine brought over my bike" he said pointing to a motorcycle. "That's why it took so long for me to get here"

"Is it safe?" I asked, he smiled.

"Of course it is" he handed me his jacket and a helmet, as he slid one on. His jacket was big; he padded his seat for me to sit behind him. I hopped on and held on to him tight, he was stronger than I had thought. The vein in his arms started to peak through his skin, it was a nice view and he smelt like old spice. It wasn't overwhelming it was

He perfect ratio for him.

I could tell he was driving extra carious because of me. He listened thoroughly to the directions I gave him. And finally we arrived at my house and he stopped.

"Thanks for the ride" I said handing him his jacket and spare helmet.

"No problem... I guess I'll see you tomorrow"

"Yea" I smiled


	3. Scandalous

Mister MP Ch3

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch3: Scandalous

The next day, I walked inside passing Smith's motorcycle. But when I walked inside I couldn't find him anywhere. I peeked in the break room and all throughout my lab and my office. He was nowhere.

"Sara have you seen the Sergeant Major?"

"... He's on the roof; he seemed really stressed after he talked to

Greg... Greg is not mad at him, besides ribs heal"

"Thanks Sara" I said, I went up to the roof and saw Smith reading a file muttering to himself. Vartann was right between the fight at the bar and now Smith is talking to himself, he's crazy.

"Sergeant major... Are you alright?"

"Read this..." Smith handed me a file, it was the website that Lieutenant Curtis emailed Captain Hilton, and it was in Russian.

"Umm... It is in Russian, I know French and Spanish not Russian"

"My Russian is a little rusty... Слабое руководство

нуждается в нашей стране идет прямо на провал с экономическим спадом никто не готов делать необходимую работу, чтобы выжить. Революция уже давно, но теперь мы видим изменения, изменения, которые необходимы изменения, которые будут укреплять нашу страну еще больше. Первый военный то остальные гражданские лица... Revolution is long overdue but now we will see change, change that is needed change that will strengthen our country even more. First the military then the rest of the civilians..."Smith was really close reading the file he smelt nice, his presence was soothing and was the presence of a man, a real man. "There is a massive rebellion in the works"

"do you think Captain Hilton or Lieutenant Curtis is in on it?"

"I don't know but the NRM has been one of the biggest problems in our military... I need to go back to Fort Irwin" he said adjusting his beret, he started to walk away.

"whoa, whoa wait, what is the NRM and why are you going back?"

"Нет движения сопротивления, means no resistance movement it is like the red scare just more kept under wraps it is an extreme radical liberal democratic group, inside the military... Мы встречаемся в Форт-Ирвин в 1000 часов, наконец, план. Мы добьемся внимание наконец-то... We meet at fort Irwin at ten hundred hours for the finally plan. We will get their attention finally... I need to go back if they have anything planned it is for tomorrow at Fort Irwin, at the award ceremony" his Russian was perfect it had no American accent it sounded real.

"wait... Wait how do you know it won't happen next week or next month?"

"we won't be here next month..." he whispered "besides the NRM is all about making a statement, all of the officers will be there"

"where are you going be next month?"

"Afghanistan, Operation Enduring Freedom... My third tour" he said "I have to go back to Fort Irwin my men are still there"

"wait, if you go back right now they will know something is up now..."

"I have to do something then, my men are still there ma'am" he said.

"we should talk to Captain Brass and have Lieutenant General Allen so we can make a plan..." I said, we walked back down I tripped on the door stop and stumbled out.

"ma'am..." he reached out and caught me right before I smashed right into a glass. He was practically on top of me up against the glass and

I didn't mind, his one hand was tightly around my waist pulling me so close where we were touching and the other was on the side of my breast. I could feel his hot breath on my face as he panted quietly, his eyes traveled over my body as my eyes did the same to his. I felt like an animal, my papers were everywhere. I straightened up as did he, as he reluctantly removed his hand from my breast and gently slid his hand down my side. I reached out touching his chest and slid it down to his waistband. Our eyes connected, my other hand lightly touched his cheek.

Smith was forcefully pulled away, he slid away on his butt, and I saw Vartann there. Vartann looked awful his shirt was wrinkled and un tucked and he stunk of booze. Vartann stood over Smith, Smith quickly got onto his feet Vartann punched Smith in the face. Smith didn't fight back at all, this wasn't the same Smith that fought two drunks and broke Greg's ribs. Smith was in a fog.

"aye... Ay, Tony" Nick said trying to pull Tony away, his arm was still pretty banged up. Tony accidently elbowed Nick in the face, as he powered up another punch. When Nick fell it brought Smith back to reality, and his training kicked in. Smith blocked the next punch and struck he hit Vartann in the face. Smith took a step forward but slipped on the paper and missed Vartann. Vartann pushed Smith up against the glass and kicked him through it. Smith slid on the floor Vartann jumped on Smith, Smith pushed him off. As other officers came in trying to break it up, I couldn't really see what was going on but a heard a loud thud. Vartann hit the floor and Smith was standing there everyone stopped. Smith left towards the roof, Vartann slowly got back to his feet and Brass grabbed him and started yelling at him I couldn't hear what he said.

"Nick is you alright?" I asked as Nick rubbed his shoulder.

"yea I'm fine... Really" Nick said walking away, I walked up to the roof and saw Smith just looking off and watching the city.

"you know I have lived everywhere and I mean everywhere, but all the air is the same it is all, I think its mother nature trying to relax the soul, my aunt use to tell me that... I'm sorry I didn't mean to... To touch you like that" he said he turned and looked me his face was red, I looked nervously at him "ummm... I notified Lieutenant General Allen he will be here within the hour"

"are you alright?"

"I'm fine..." he quickly turned away and I saw behind his ear was bleeding.

"you're actually bleeding, come here" I took a napkin and wiped away some of the blood it was just a cut nothing major. I gently held his face his face felt strong and his jaw line was so detailed.

"I'm fine really" he said trying to play it off.

"what is the lieutenant general going to say?"

"oh he will be surprised..."

"I would be too"

"I mean he will be surprise that it took this long for me to get in... A fight" he said I pulled away giving him a questionly look "I tend to get in a lot of fights, I haven't got in any in awhile... Well until I came here"

"ohm..."

"yea... And I think it is the case" he said. "sorry but all this..."

"it is not your fault, not all your fault we all make our own decisions"

"I guess you're right, ma'am" he said smiling.

"I know I'm right" I said, he smiled and chuckled.

"umm... Cath sorry to interrupt but Brass is looking for you guys" Nick said.

"try not to fall down the stairs, ma'am"

The Lieutenant General and Brass talked for a minute, it was like Smith and I was in trouble and it was a student teacher conference. Smith however did not seemed to worry at all I mean he assaulted an officer, word had already spread around the lab that Vartann's jaw was broken.

"how can you just sit there, all calm, couldn't they kick you out?"

"I guess, but ma'am we're at war there not going to throw me out for this little scuffle, ma'am... Why are you so worried?"

"because I am already on thin ice, this is just..."

"it's going to be fine I promise, ma'am" he said putting his hand on my thigh.

"alright you two can come in here" Brass said, I entered the office first. It was an awkward silence. "the lieutenant general has suggested a plan... Usually I would send the lead detective but due to extenuating circumstances I can't" Brass said as the Lieutenant General starred at me "Vartann has been suspended... Lieutenant General Allen has suggested that I send an undercover over, so Catherine?" Brass said slowly.

"what me?" I surprised, though I believes Smith was more surprised.

"we have to send someone familiar with the case, only if you want to go?" Brass said.

"umm... Sure, let me just call Lindsay" I said, aw man what am I doing? I cant go stay at an army base especially not now never the less with Smith. I have to go see Vartann…

Then I notice Smith is looking at me, his eyes have seemed to put me at ease and just make me smile. No man has had the ability on me ever before, and my worried thoughts about Vartann always disappear when he looks at me. Smith is definetly not your average person, for one hes in the army and two he gives of this vibe its very mysterious almost scaring hes a gentle giant who doesn't mind to fight if needed. However he never acted like that with me.


	4. Hello, Ms Renee Jones

Mister MP Ch4

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch4: Hello, Ms. Renee Jones

I was packing a suitcase, what do you pack when you are going to an army place? Smith asked me to bring a dress, I picked a black spaghetti strap dress. I continued to pack stuff, I heard Lindsay run up the stairs.

"mom, there is a cute army guy at the door" she said jumping on my bed.

"who is he?"

"sergeant major Smith... You know him?"

"tell him to come up" she ran back down, a minute or two later I heard a knock on my door.

"are you decent, ma'am?"

"yes, please come in" he came in and had an extra uniform and boots and everything. "what is all this?"

"it is part of your undercover identity, you can't go on an army base in civilian clothes... So here you are Sergeant Riley Trenton, you are in the national guard and an old friend of mine, ma'am"

"Riley? That is my name?"

"yea... Why is that a problem, ma'am?" he asked confused, too bad it was a huge problem. I hate that gun-ho Riley twat, she causes more problems than anything I guess it is just karma that I earned this name.

"no.. It is fine" the uniform looked like it wouldn't fit. I zipped my suitcase and headed for the door.

"umm, ma'am you have to put the uniform on, here... So when we get to base I know it fits and that you wear it properly. Besides we have a meeting with the lieutenant general once we get there" he said, I let a loud sigh. I walked in my bathroom and put the shirt on and tried to put on the pants but they were too big.

"umm... Sergeant Major these pants are too big"

"there are adjustment scraps on the sides try to mess with them" he said, I tried but I couldn't even find them.

"um, I can't find them"

"come here ma'am" I walked out of the bathroom and towards him he was sitting on the edge of my bed. He pulled on something it startled me and I fell on him, he practically lifted me right off the ground. We both started to laugh, my hair fell in his face, and he gently tucked it behind my ear. I stopped laughing, as did he we looked at each other. My hands fell onto his strong shoulders, his fell to my waist. I leaned in to kiss him, the moment called for it I felt the passion and I know he was feeling it. Matter of fact I felt his feeling on my leg.

"... Mom..." I heard Lindsay say I was able to get off Smith before she came in.

"yes Lindsay," I said leaving my bedroom I saw Vartann at the door. I had the worst knot in my stomach, I slowly walked down the stairs. He watched me intently he had the worst bruise on his face.

"Cath... What are you wearing?" he slurred his jaw was really messed up.

"it is for the case... What are you doing here?"

"what do you mean?"

"after last night... you made yourself pretty clear"

"look I was angry... I'm sorry, I mean what didn't you want me to do? And besides today? You guys were practically just having sex in the hallway!"

"oh my god, I fell he caught me, that is all that happened"

"yea because I stopped him"

"I think you should go... I'm not having this conversation now" I said strongly

"so that is how it is going to be!" I just shut the door. I heard him

pull out of the driveway. Lindsay came out and gave me a hug.

"I'm sorry, mom, Monica's mom is here"

"thanks baby, tell her mom I said thank you please be safe I'll call you tonight" I gave her a hug and she left. I walked back upstairs and

saw Smith playing on his phone. "sorry about that"

"umm its fine ma'am" he said putting his phone away "you are just..."

he said strangely, I just got offended by it. He stood up.

"I am what?" he walked towards me and gently grabbed my face as if he

was going to kiss me. I felt his cheek brush up against mine, I felt him breathing in my ear.

"you drive me crazy... I don't know if it is a good crazy but I do know, it scares me... And the thing that scares me the most is that I like it" He reluctantly pulled away, and took my suitcase. "I will see you in the car," he left and I was completely speechless.

After we had our meeting with the lieutenant general, we walked throughout the base. I do not remember a single thing that that old man said, all I remembered was what Smith had said to me. He did not speak a word since then, he carried my suitcase throughout the base as I nervously fidgeted with my beret.

"stop messing with that" he said in a harsh whisper.

"I can't it feels weird"

"well when we walk inside this building makes sure you take it off... And don't make sure you don't look at any of the soldiers weird they will think you are there girlfriend" he said, I nodded we walked inside an office building run by men in uniform.

"Sergeant Major Smith you have several calls from your daughter, Karine" another man in uniform said "who is this?" he said smiling, Smith moved in front of me blocking my sight of the man. The young man looked very frightened by Smith as did others in the room.

"she's from the guard, she's visiting for awhile... How many times did Karine call?"

"four, Sergeant Major"

"alright have this suitcase brought to me bunk and have my class A's picked up, private"

"yes Sergeant Major" he said, he left quickly as other soldiers started to leave. Smith gently took my hand and led me to his office. He sat at his desk typing away at his computer, I looked around at his wall full of certificates.

"this will only take a second..." he said

"you have a lot of awards"

"my daughter decorated this.."

"she didn't win all these awards"

"no but she put them all up"

"where were they before?" I asked sitting down across from him I took

a picture off his desk. He looked at me.

"I don't know around... mostly at Karine's house and my locker" he said returning to his computer. I reached and picked up a picture, he was in full combat gear, Kevlar vest, helmet, and a weapon. He was smiling with other soldiers.

"where was this taken?" I asked he looked absolutely gorgeous in his gear. He peeked away, from his computer.

"it was from my last tour in Iraq" he said looking at the picture. He turned and clicked on his mouse and the biggest smile came across his face.

"hi daddy..." a woman said happily I turned to see who was on the computer, it was his daughter. "can you say hi to grandpa?" she said to a younger girl maybe two or three.

"ahh.. Hi papa" the little girl held up a picture and babbled.

"we just thought we would say hi, and happy birthday! Eva can you say happy birthday to grandpa?" Karine said, Eva put her fingers in her mouth and smiled. Eva was very petite, had dark brown curly hair, which was in a ponytail.

"happee birt-day papa" she said waving in the camera.

"please be safe daddy. We are thinking of you, love you bye"

"love you! Bye!" Eva said waving at the screen, before it went blank. Smith smiled from ear to ear and I did too, it was the cutest thing ever.

"today is your birthday?" I asked surprised, it was the only question that formed in my brain.

"yea.." Smith said turning off his computer.

"well we have to celebrate"

"nah it is really late besides we have an early wake up tomorrow preparing for the ceremony"

"no we have to celebrate I mean especially getting a video like that we have to do something"

"it is late, and there is nothing opened on base it terms of celebrating something... Come on" he said

"can I use the bathroom first please?"

"yes but try to remember that in an army we call it the latrine" he pointed to a door. I can't believe him he totally acted like he didn't care that it was his birthday. I know it sound immature bit I love my birthday, I go out and celebrate he didn't even want to do that. The bathroom... I mean latrine, was empty when I got inside, however when I was finished three other woman came in.

"who are you, Hun?" the older woman said.

"sergeant Trenton" I said washing my hands.

"I don't recognize you?"

"I'm in the guard... I just came for the ceremony"

"are the one that came in with the NCO?" the younger one asked, I had completely forgot what NCO means... Dammit I'm made.

"girls leave her alone besides Smith is always miserable, and she seems normal" the older one came to my defense thank god it felt like I was high school.

"yea well Renee Jones shouldn't stay to long" the younger one said as her little clique left. Army life is confusing, what an NCO is and who is Renee Jones because I remember telling them who I was!

"wait... Why did you say Smith is miserable?" I asked

"that is just his character, he's really quiet, well... you will be

good for him" she said, she looked like she knew more but just didn't want to tell me.

Smith was waiting for me outside we walked together. What if this Renee Jones is like his ex oh my god, what am I doing?

"are you alright?" he said confused.

"what does NCO mean?" I whispered in his ear.

"non-commissioned officer"

"I forgot... Oh um please don't get like offended I'm just curious... who is Renee Jones?" I whispered in his ear, he turned and looked mad.

"who called you that?" he said angry

"some other girls when I was in the bathroom, why who is she?"

"not who, what is she?"

"what?" I said confused

"Renee Jones is the name given to the female soldier who sleeps with higher ranked soldiers to get herself promoted... Basically she called you the slut of base" Smith said

"I am not..."

"I know that... This usually happens when a new female comes on base they're just jealous" he said, we walked for a little longer. When we reached a building, he turned to me. "I hope you feel comfortable staying with me because I wouldn't want to go into a room with bunch of horny army guys, pardon my expression" he said, I laughed.

"thanks..." I said, my suitcase was already inside.

"I'm going to put some pajamas" he said unlacing his boots. This apartment thing was tiny it had a sofa, a desk, and one bed, there was a small bathroom and just a small fridge as the kitchen. I heard the shower turn on and I took this time to snoop around. I looked around and saw that this man had no style he only had two pictures and not color. One was with both his children and two other people both strongly resembling Smith, and the other was Karine and Eva. I turned it over and there was a note 'daddy please be safe love you Karine and Eva'. It sounded from everything I had gathered about Karine is that she really worries about her father. If Lindsay ever expressed this much worry about my work I would leave, especially if I was ever hurt I would quit or retire and my job was a lot safer than Smith's too. I heard the shower turn off and I quickly moved to the sofa. I tried to unlace my boots, and I fell off the sofa as Smith

came out.

"are you alright?" he said helping me up, gosh he smelt so good.

"yea" he took a five minute shower.

"you can take a shower if you want" he said I tried to take a quick shower I took a 30 minute shower but the worst thing was a forgot body wash so I used his. I put on a tank top and plaid pajama bottoms. I got a peek at Smith he was ironing his uniform he was wearing a white tank top and gray shorts which looked a lot like boxers. I walked out and sat on the bed, and watched him. He had a tattoo on his back in fancy lettering 'DEATH BEFORE DISHONOR' the tattoo looked worn down. He had two other tattoos, Karine and Breland, he had below. His muscles were bugling out of his shirt.

"I can feel you staring at me, there are drinks in the fridge" he said turning to looking at me. I blushed, and walked to the fridge he had water, Gatorade, and in the very back I saw a bottle of scotch.

"where are your cups?" I asked he pointed to his desk putting away the iron board. I pulled out two glasses, the scar on his neck went to his chest in a crescent shape.

"thanks..." he said as I handed him a drink.

"so tell me about yourself?" I said he drank his drink and looked at me.

"what do you want to know?" he said pouring another.

"how old is Eva?" I asked he immediately smiled.

"two" he said, relaxing back on the sofa he rested back on his hands.

"in the photo on your desk who were the others?"

"my sister Rhea and my brother Adam, Rhea lives in New York and Adam lives new jersey" he said.

"why are people afraid of you?"

"I don't know, they just are" he said shrugging his shoulders.

"have you ever done anything to make people scared of you?" I asked he did another shot as I finally finished my first.

"it depends on what scares you?"

"...what scares you?"

"you do"

"why?" I asked shocked

"I don't know... I have only known you for a few days and there is just something about you... That just drives me crazy, it just I don't even know how to react to it... It just I am surprised" he said, he sipped his drink. He played with his glass "well... awkward silence"

"well, I feel the same feelings... So I have a question, how come you never talk about Breland like the way you do about Karine?"

"Breland lives with his mom, he and I do not get along... Breland and Karine don't have the same mother, Breland's mom and I don't get along and he lives with her so we don't see each other too much. Karine lives at 'my house' in Victorville, her mom died about ten years ago" he said, I am starting to understand why he is the way he is.

"oh, I understand... So he doesn't write or call? I saw Karine's letters"

"no he doesn't... All of Karine's letters say the same thing, it's not that I don't like them, I love them... She wants me to get out so bad"

"have you ever tried to get out?"

"yes actually I did after my last tour, I was stop-lossed... It's funny actually all the other times I was offered to get out I didn't want then I tried to get out and can't"

"that actually sucks" I said laughing he started to laugh too.

"oh man I am started to feel buzzed" he said swaying as he stood up. He took both our glasses putting them in a basket. He fell on the couch, "good night"

"good night" I said back, I fell asleep quickly on his bed as he slept on his couch.


	5. Awkward

Mister MP Ch5

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Enjoy and Review!

Ch5: Awkward

I woke up to someone knocking on the door, I looked at the clock and it said 9:13. I yawned, as I saw a note by the clock. 'I couldn't get you to wake up; you looked like you needed the sleep anyway. I will be back around 900 - Jax' I heard the knocking again, without thinking I opened up the door. But to my surprise it was Karine, I yawned as she looked me up and down.

"Umm... Who are you?" she said, I tries to fix my hair.

"I'm Cat... Riley, I work with your father"

"Oh,"

"Please come in," I said she came in leery.

"How you know my dad?"

"We are friends..." she laughed, but quickly frowned.

"My dad doesn't have friends... Or at least allot of them, and believe me I would know, so what kind of friends are you?" she said pointing to Smith's pajamas from the previous night.

"It is not what it looks like, I am just visiting I'm in the guard he said I could sleep with him... No I mean sleep here, he slept on the couch" I said blushing.

"Smooth..." she said, I laughed nervously. The door opened, and I saw Smith's hand on the door.

"Is everyone decent?" he said.

"Yes" I said he came in, he hugged Karine.

"So I take it you met Sergeant Trenton?" Smith said.

"Yes I did, I just came over to see if you were still coming to the ceremony to watch me sing" she said

"Oh yea, I can't wait... Sergeant you are needed so you have to gear up, I'll be out here" Smith said leaving. I grabbed my uniform, and Karine looked at me.

"so my dad and me speak a lot and our last phone call was I think two nights ago, he said how he got in a bar fight after dancing with this beautiful blonde that he was just head over heels for" she said, I smiled. "I'm starting to get the feeling that the blonde was you" she said "I'm no MP but I see the way he looks at you and the smile that came on your face when he came in here, I mean I guess you're a cute couple just please don't hurt him" Karine said

"I don't want too" I said honestly, she looked satisfied by my answer. Smith was the nicest man, and I don't see why he has no friends and why people are scared of him. Karine left and I came out several minutes later. I walked out, and he was up against the wall scratching his head.

"You ready?" he said standing up; his eye was black and blue. I grabbed his face in a similar fashion in which he grabbed mine but this time, I kissed him. He didn't fight me at all, he pulled me in, and this was the best kiss I have ever had. I felt this unexplainable electricity, and connection with Smith, I finished the kiss. "I didn't expect that"

"I'll see you in the car" I said giving him a quick peck. I tried to redo the scenario that he teased me with, yesterday.

"What if I walked?" he said with a smirk.

"Well then, just kidding about meeting you in the car" I said he laughed.

"Actually we are suppose to be preparing for the award ceremony"

"Speaking about that why didn't you tell me Karine was singing at it?"

"I forgot"

"Well you're daughter thinks we had sex last night" I said as he choked on coffee.

"What?"

"Yea, you didn't pick up your clothes and I was in your bed... So yea that was a very awkward moment" I said as we entered the area where the ceremony was taking place. The room was big and was starting to get decorated.

"Fall in!" Smith yelled, all the soldiers nervously ran and got in formation. I'm starting to remember some of terms. I didn't have to fall in. "the ceremony begins at 2000; guests will start arriving anywhere from 1830 to 1900. Security level I am changing it from elevated to high, we need to be on our best behavior and be extra alert... Quicker you finish preparing hall the quicker you are to get out of here, carry on" he said everyone left to carry out there duties. I sat on the stage and Smith turned to me reading a file.

"So what time is ten hundred hours?" I asked in his ear, which looked really provocative.

"Ten in the morning..."

"That is in a few minutes"

"I think that they are just going meet up, and discuss what they have planned... They're all soldiers they will prep as if it is a mission like soldiers, I authorized a quiet lockdown"

"Alright what happens at these things?" I asked I was able to see eye to eye with Smith which hadn't happened. I felt the urge to kiss him but I didn't.

"I haven't been to one in a while" he said "Lieutenant General Allen will speak and then he will present some awards... We have dinner and then we have the dancing or 'social' part then the actual award part" he said, he adjusted my shirt. "It was a little crooked"

"Umm... I see Lieutenant Curtis and he don't look happy" I said as the Lieutenant got closer.

"Go over there, go, go" he said, I hopped off the stage and walked away pretending to fix a table. Another female soldier, it was the one that was in the bathroom the nice one, came over and saw me starring at the men.

"Hun, it isn't going to do you no good if you keep starring at him" she said, I looked down blushing. I am head over heels for this guy and I have only known him for a few days!

"What is up with him and Lieutenant Curtis?" Lieutenant Curtis was a lot younger than Smith, so I fouled it strange that they hated each other so much.

"Ohm they hate each other, give them a minute and someone will be hurting"

"Why do they hate each other?"

"Something happened overseas, no one talks about... Curtis, knowingly, led his men into a deathtrap; Smith came with his men and saved them. One of Smith's men died, another was injured and Smith was injured... All of Curtis' men were fine" she said adjusting the silverware "after that they have always been at odds, it wasn't even on Smith's mission detail he was going back to the LZ when the call went out but Curtis never apologized to anyone about the incident and blamed Smith when he was demoted… Smith just returned from Haiti and before that he was in the hospital recovering from his last tour"

"Oh gosh..." I said just then Curtis slapped the clipboard out of Smith's hands, and Smith pushed him back.

"You enlisted think you are so bad..." Curtis said

"And what you officers think you is all bad you are just a bunch of desk jockeys waiting for us enlisted to do your dirty work!" Smith yelled back "you pathetic punk!" Smith pushed Curtis back again. Other soldiers came and broke up the fight but all of Smith's men yelled at Curtis to leave.

"See what I mean, loyalty is blood deep" the woman said leaving. I walked back over to Smith who was just fuming.

"Are you alright? I asked lightly touching his shoulder. He covered his face taking a deep breath.

"I'm fine..." he lied "we have work to do"

Throughout the day Smith eased up, the food absolutely sucked. It was a little bag full of food it was gross. Finally it was time for us to leave for the ceremony. I was busy getting ready with Karine as Smith left to get a haircut.

"So you are in the guard?" she asked I felt bad lying to his daughter but I was undercover.

"Yea..." I said "what do you do for a living?"

"I sing and I work as a substitute teacher"

"Oh cool..."

"Wow I love your dress" she said as I pulled it out of my suitcase. "Well I'm glad you are taking my dad to this he has always been invited he just never goes"

"Why not?"

"I don't know... Last time he came was right before I had Eva, it was the last one I sung at... My father is a strange character very mysterious"

"Where is Eva?"

"She's at my grandma-like's house"

"Like?"

"She's really my father's aunt" she said, from her reaction I could tell it was a sensitive subject so I left it alone.

"Is everyone decent?" I heard Smith say from outside as he gently knocked on the door.

"One minute" she said I jumped in the bathroom and finished getting ready.

"Come in" Smith was ready, and looked gorgeous in his uniform with a new haircut.

As we arrived to the place where the ceremony would take place I sat at the table that we were assigned to as people poured in. My phone vibrated and I checked it while laughing at a joke Karine had told me.

'One new message from Tony' I felt my stomach drop.


	6. Good Mourning

Mister MP Ch6

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch6: Good Mourning

'I am sorry please call me' I read I felt awful, I have two men to choose from. Tony is sweet, kind, and loving but all this has but a major strain on us. To a point where we weren't even together, which still kind of sucks.

'I can't talk now'

'I will wait' he sent back quickly, I felt tears flood my eyes.

"Are you alright?" Karine asked, I was speechless.

"I'm sorry" I whispered as I ran to the bathroom. I cried in the bathroom luckily I was the only one inside the bathroom.

"Catherine?" I heard Smith say he was at the door, his hand over his eyes. I did my best to get composed, but I couldn't.

"Oh... Jax, what are we doing?" I said, he still covered his eyes.

"I don't know but I am willing to find out, if you are?" he said walking right by me. He walked right into the wall of the stall.

"Why are you covering your eyes?" I said, I took his hands and put them in mine, giggling a little.

"I'm in the women's bathroom"

"I'm the only one in here" I said chuckling through tears. He turned

And looked at me.

"Are you alright?" he said lightly touching my shoulder, I opened my mouth but just cried. Smith caught and just held me. "What's wrong?" I pushed him away.

"Tony... He's been so... And now I have you and I wish you weren't so damn nice, and that I didn't like you but I do..."

"Look at what he is doing to you I would never do that to you, he's playing these mind games with you... I'm sorry he's upset you" Smith said looking at me "what can I do for you? You asked me what we are doing, I can honestly say I don't know and that scares me. I am willing to find out and I want to find out..." he said, he looked down and looked at me "if you do?" I walked to him and pulled his jacket towards me. I kissed him and he pulled me close, I wrapped my arms loosely are his neck gently pulling him in deeper. He put his hands on my sides, I finished the kiss.

"We should probably leave the bathroom?"

"Oh yea..." Smith said smiling I took him by the hand and we exited the bathroom. I led Smith to the table as dinner was being served. It was the first real meal I had in days, it was spaghetti dinner. Smith didn't participate in the conversation at all, he wasn't scary he was just antisocial.

"Aye Searge!" some youngling yelled messing up Smith's hair.

"How you doing, private?" Smith said standing shaking the Youngman's hand.

"Good, good..."

"How's the leg?"

"Feels strange every now and then but hell it beats being dead"

"Good I'm glad you're ok, what are you doing here?" Smith asked, the Youngman looked shocked at Smith.

"They didn't tell you"

"I have a feeling I'm not going to like this,"

"Oh I am sworn to secrecy, take care searge" the Youngman said. Smith sat back at the table uneasy.

"Sergeant Major nobody told you" another soldier said.

"No but somebody better tell me" Smith said frustrated.

"Umm Corporal Bennington, PFC Charles, and you are all getting awards" the soldier said confused.

"Why didn't anybody tell you?" I asked quietly

"Because I wouldn't have come, and Lieutenant General Allen knows that"

"Well I think it is great that you are being awarded" I said hugging him, he faked a smile.

"Yea..." he said, I squeezed Smith's hand. The social part concluded, and the Lieutenant General took the microphone. The whole time he spoke I watched Smith; he was having a complete meltdown. His face was completely withdrawn he looked stressed.

"... This ceremony was called for PFC Charles, Sergeant Major Smith, and in memory of Corporal Bennington. Who gave so much; one even gave all he had on September 18, 2008, during Operation: Enduring Freedom. Their mission was completed but then they answered a call to help fellow comrades, this is a little some of what they went through" a screen came down and a movie started to play, it showed Smith speaking in front of many soldiers then all of them in combat.

The Youngman from before walked over to Smith and whispered something in his ear. The lights brightened and I kissed Smith and he reluctantly walked on stage.

"You are in a treat ladies and gentlemen, because Sergeant Major was not aware of this" the Lieutenant General said Smith pretended a

Smile. He placed a purple heart and another medal on Smith's uniform and added a purple heart to the Youngman, PFC Charles, on his uniform.

"Good job gentlemen" Charles shook Smith's hand and limped off the stage.

"Speech! Speech! Speech!" the whole place started to chant. Smith walked to the podium, slowly.

"Easy guys easy... I don't really know what to say" Smith said I smiled at him "I am glad you all came out, I am really glad to hear that Charles... You are doing better that really makes me happy, we did our jobs that day. Even though our mission was complete our duty wasn't. My men really pulled through for me that day, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for them I know I'm not the only one. Thank you" Smith said returning to the seat next to me. He sat nervously next to me. I leaned over and whispered in his ear.

"What medal is that?"

"Legion of merit, I'll be right back I have to use the bathroom" he said leaving.

"How long have you known the Sergeant Major?" PFC Charles asked.

"We have been friends on and off for a couple years"

"Oh... Well it is nice to see he has friends"

"Why does everyone say that about him?"

"Ma'am we soldiers have a switch, the combat switch and the civilian switch, some soldiers' switches don't work quiet right were you don't see the difference. However with the Sergeant Major, his switch works great but he switches a lot... He says he just reacts but that is civilian Smith switching with the crazy combat Smith, but take care ma'am" the young man said leaving, I hate not getting the full story. Smith returned shortly later.

"You ready?" he said, I looked at his medals as they chimed then I looked at his ribbons he had a lot. I took his hand, and we walked arm in arm back to his apartment thing. He quickly took off his jacket hanging it up.

"Why didn't you want to go to this?"

"It's not that I didn't want to go... I don't know what it is" he said

"I really like your dress though" I took off my heels and earrings.

"Thanks, I had fun tonight, believe it or not"

"I'm glad... I did too" he said, I looked at him as he flopped on the couch and I sat on his bed. I then left to the bathroom to get out of my dress and so he could change.

"I need your help" I said as I tried to unzip my dress, but it got stuck. He came in the bathroom and I realized how small it truly was. Smith only had part of his shirt unbuttoned. "My zipper is stuck"

"Um ok" he said confused, he tugged on the zipper and I felt it finally loosen. I felt Smith's hand lightly go down my bare back. I turned and kissed him, my dress just fell around my ankles. Smith pulled away and inspected me, before returning to me. His hands traveled around my body as his shirt went with my dress. I started to walk out of the bathroom as he nervously worked to get his pants and shoes off. I removed my finally layer of clothing, as he did the same.

We continued to kiss; he traveled to my head as I lightly scratched his head.

I awoke before Smith I cuddled close to him. I kissed the scratches on his shoulders and I felt him kiss my forehead.

"Good morning" he whispered his voice was raspy, his eyes still close.

"Good morning" I said softly. I sat up and stretched, he played with my hair. Then his alarm went off, his eyes shot open.

"Oh shoot we have to get ready" he said, I got off the bed taking the sheet from him leaving him naked in the bed. He chased me into the bathroom I was laughing as was he. He picked me up and we hugged. I felt so comfortable with Jax and I knew he felt the same, because he was so antisocial with everyone else.

It took us longer to get ready than usual, as soon as we left his apartment thing. A whole bunch of soldiers were waiting for us, they all clapped and hooted and hollered like we were at a sporting event. Smith took my hand and pulled me through the men yelling, it was a bright beautiful sunny day.

"Oh wait I have to call Lindsay" I said Smith stopped as I pulled out my phone I sent Brass a text telling him I was alright and called Lindsay. "Hey babe"

"Hey mom"

"How are you?"

"I'm good I miss you, and Vartann has called a hundred times"

"Did you talk to him?"

"yea I told him to fuck off..."

"Lindsay!"

"What? I mean he stopped calling after that, anyway what time are you coming home?" I could hear the love in Lindsay's voice I knew she missed me. Smith all of a sudden got a strange look on his face as he looked in the sky. I heard a loud engine like a jet engine as two planes passed overhead, knocking the beret right off my head.

"Uh oh" Smith said

"What?" I said confused

"Get off the phone!" Smith took my hand as the planes came back through I heard an explosion in the background, making ne run faster with Smith.

"Mom what is going on?"

"I have to go honey love you"

"Love you too" I clicked my phone off and sprinted with Smith we ran inside a building filled with bunk beds. I heard more explosions and the felt the ground shake. Smith pulled me to the ground. The walls exploded glass rained over us like an evil shower ripping through out our skin. Debris fell everywhere, forcefully moving everywhere and breaking more. Flames spread throughout the base. I felt this explosion closer then the last and beds flew everywhere I felt something hit the back of my head and passed out.


	7. Ragtag Army

Mister MP Ch7

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch7: Ragtag Army

I awoke to gunfire and explosions, I was covered in dirt, and I felt an awful sharp pain in my thigh. I looked down, and I was bleeding badly I put my hands on the cut. I was in the middle of what was left of the room, I looked around and saw Smith unconscious in the corner.

"Jax..." I cried to him he moaned and opened his eyes. "Jax wake up!" I cried I slid towards him; my thigh was bleeding so bad I am so scared. His eyes shot opened when he saw me and all the blood. He stood up but his foot was stuck. He was able to put pressure on the cut; he was able to cover the cut with one hand. It was small but deep.

"Take off my belt" he said I reached and was able to pull it off; he tightened the belt around my thigh. The bleeding slowed, Smith swayed back and forth. "Wait right here" he stood up; he walked to what use to be a bathroom and threw up and grabbed a first-aid kit.

"Are you alright?" I asked as he poured alcohol on the cut, I groaned in pain.

"I'm sorry; the last you want worry about is an infection... Besides I'm fine" I squeezed his arm in agony. Then he poured alcohol on his knife

"What are you doing?" I asked, I felt my foot go numb.

"I have to burn the cut close or you will bleed to death" he lit the knife on fire the knife turned a bright glow, he blew the flame out and the knife turned a black. "You ready?" he said, I nodded I held his arm tight. He pressed the knife on the skin it made an awful noise. "I'm sorry... I'm sorry" he whispered. He put the knife down, and wrapped my leg with gauss. "It is over" he said, he sounded calm there was gunfire and explosions in the background and he seemed not bothered by all of it. "Catherine can you hear me?"

"...yes, yes" I whined, he scooped me up and limped away into an office. This was the only part of the structure that held together. He locked the door; he knocked all the stuff off the desk and placed me on the desk. He limped around the desk looking for something; I was so focused on blocking out the pain "what are you looking for?"

"A weapon" just then we heard an awful scream and gunshots, I screamed. Smith froze still as I tried. He lifted me off the desk pitting me under it, he handed me a pistol. "Wait right here" I cried under the desk squeezing the gun tight. I heard a loud knock and I peeked around the desk and saw Smith standing. I saw Smith peeked through the window he put on two fingers.

"I'm unarmed!" he said the door burst opened, Smith quickly disarmed both men, and they had red shirts on. It was something out of an action movie, I heard a roll of duct tape then he quickly came over and scooped me back up. "We have to go" he walked fast outside where the nice day turned into an awful warzone. Gunfire filled the air. I held tight on his neck, as he carried me.

"Hey!" another red shirt group said, the leader said who looked like Lieutenant Curtis. Smith took off we hid behind a watch tower, I heard gunfire directed towards us. The bullets ricocheting off the wall behind us. Smith took the rifle he had taken from the other men, Smith unleashed his weapon. I felt cold all over and really sleepy and I couldn't help but fall asleep.

I awoke what must have been several hours later... I think. I mean it was dark out. I felt very refreshed I looked over saw Smith; his face was bruised and had a cut over his eye brow. I saw Curtis hit Smith in the knee with the butt if a big rifle. Smith groaned in pain he held his knee and tried to crawl away. Curtis' face was bruised and swollen.

"Where are you going?" Curtis said evilly he pulled Smith back. He punched Smith hard across the face, Smith was barely conscious Curtis ripped a string off the window. Curtis wrapped it around Smith's neck, Smith made an awful noise as he scratched nervously at his neck.

I sat frozen on the bed, Smith's face turned red. I looked on the floor and saw a handgun I jumped off the bed and flopped on the floor... Hard. I grabbed the gun and fired two shots and the big man fell on Smith. Smith pushed him off and coughed ad if he was a chain smoker. He ripped the string off his neck and crawled towards me still holding his knee. The marks on his neck were as visible as the veins.

"Are you alright?" we asked in unison.

"What happened?" I asked "the last thing I remember is you shooting?"

"My rifle jammed and I saw you, I don't know you must have passed out... I brought you in here... Lieutenant Curtis came in here... Are you ok?" he said trying to catch his breath. I hugged him holding him close. I noticed a wet spot on his back I looked down and he was bleeding. "Curtis cut me"

"Jax what are we going to do?" I said he reached under the bed pulling out an old pizza box he wrapped it around his knee and ripped off his sleeves; his jacket was long gone, to tie it on. Just then we heard a knock on the door, Smith and I was frozen stiff. I took off my jacket it was so hot.

"Hey we know someone is in there!" the voice said Smith motioned for me to get under the bed and I did. He tries to get less than one too but couldn't move, the door burst open. Two men and a woman came in; they didn't wear the special shirts. Instead one wear a vest, one was shirtless and the woman was just wearing her sports bra and pants. That was the one that called me Renee Jones, what a bitch! "Oh gosh it's Sergeant Major Smith" the twat said.

"I'm not dead... Please tell me you are not with the NRM" he said still holding his hands up.

"Hell no searge! That is who is behind this... Damn" he said from the impression I got from him, he was southern and not like Nick, he seemed really dumb.

"You guys are not NRM"

"I said no... Are you?"

"No, I'm not he was..." Smith said pointing to Lieutenant Curtis. "I have someone else with me we are both injured, were you guys camping out?" he took my hand and pulled me out. The woman's eyes grew wide and then filled with anger.

"We are hanging in the armory a few buildings down that section of base wasn't hit, there is a nurse there" the young man helped me up, as the others helped Smith up. He grimaced in pain.

"We should probably go because the NRM is going be creeping over soon" Smith said, they helped us move to the armory. There were three other soldiers inside, there were boxes and weapons and pillows inside. I sat next to Smith as the nurse I assumed touching his knee.

"Alright Sergeant Major your knee is dislocated" she untied the makeshift splint and taped it on. I squeezed Smith's arm, he kissed my forehead. I rested my head on his shoulder, my stomach roared... I was hungry.

"How are you not hungry?" I asked he looked down at me, and should his head no. The nurse cleaned up the cut on his face, and put a band aid on it.

"I have gone days without eating... Lemma has an MRE" he said another soldier handed me a little box. It said chili on it but the food sure did not taste like chili.

"Aye Searge, do you think we will get out?" the youngling said that handed me the box of yuck. The soldiers were all very young, only a select few were actually older most of them were kids.

"Yea, it might be hard but we will..." he said readjusting his body he took the map from the nurse. Smith started to tell them his plan for escape, combat Smith was here and taking control. I watched him intently not paying attention to a word he said. I looked over and saw the twat starring at me; I rolled my eyes at her and turned my attention to Smith who seemed finished.

The whole situation seemed so surreal, I was in what looked to be a dungeon that was barely lighted by an old lamp that flickered on and off, and the occasional flash light.

All of a sudden I remembered that I had my phone, I pulled out my phone and was blinded by the light. My screen was cracked and chipped as well as the case was very beat up. 22 missed calls, 5 from Brass, 5 from Nick, 2 from Vartann, and 10 from Lindsay. Smith looked at me; I looked back at him as if asking permission to call someone he nodded. I clicked Brass and called.

"Catherine is you alright?" he said.

"Yes... I'm alive, what is going on?"

"You were right there was a massive rebellion in the works but now the whole base is hostage, there are negotiations going on now"

"how are those going?"

"To be honest I have no idea, we are actually right outside the base now, and we are working hard to find a way in"

"Have you talked to Lindsay?" I whispered trying not to cry.

"She is in home at your house with your mom and Nick" he said, my phone beeped like it was going to die and it had half a battery.

"I'm going to call Lindsay"

"Ok Catherine takes care call me again if you can"

"Ok" I said, my phone turn itself off I looked at it and shut it in Anger.

"What's wrong, princess?" the twat said, what is her problem I'll find out.

"What is your problem? You have been starring at me for hours... So what is the deal?"

"Sorry, princess I didn't realize you were so sensitive but my stomach can't take watching you try to screw your way to the top... Tramp"

"You don't know the first thing about me and I'm getting tired of you thinking you do" I looked out at Smith and he was asleep on the wall, still in the same position as from before.

"What are you going doing tramp? Your man is asleep, do you get off fucking with..."

"Aye now Fiona, you knock it off... She seems real nice and this is hardly the time to be a bitch! So relax? Will yak... Jesus" the dumb youngling said, I looked over to Smith as the nurse walked over she poked his arm, he didn't move she poked him again but this time he awoke in a fright, he flown into a craze he pushed up his arms. His eyes were really dilated.

"Sergeant Major... Easy, do you feel dizzy at all?"

"I know where you're going with this... I'm fine I'm just tired"

"They didn't get much sleep last night I bet..." the twat said.

A few hours later everyone was asleep except Smith and me. He placed a pillow on his lap and offered for me to lie down. His cheek was bruised, as was his neck I still couldn't believe this was happening.

"Are you alright?" he asked I wiped some dirt off his face, but I held on his face looking deep in his eyes. His fear peeked through his soul but he closed his eyes hiding it.

"Are you alright?" I asked quietly he looked away trying to hide his fear "you can talk to me"

"I'm fine... I have been in worst situations then this"

"Aren't you scared that you won't go home?" I asked because that thought scared the daylights out of me.

"No what scares me is how I'll be brought home, but we can't let that thought enter our minds because they win..."

"Jax this isn't a game"

"Yes it is and only the strong minded survive remember that" he said holding my face "we have to stay strong just to survive" we kissed I felt tears rolling down my cheeks. "We will be fine"

* * *

Please Review! I have big plans for Jax and Vartann once Catherine and Jax escape... if they escape!


	8. Come and Get Me

Mister MP Ch8

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Sorry I haven't updated I was a training I'm in the navy and at my training I broke my ankle so they sent me home to rest :(. Please review!

Ch8: Come and Get Me

Waking up to gunfire is something I don't think I will ever get use to do, and hopefully never will. I tried to stretch out and found out how sore I really was. After awhile the gunfire sounded like firecrackers, at least the explosions stopped.

"Good you woke up, we have to go" Smith said he picked me up and we ran or tried to run. The rest of the people were at the wall, one was digging and the other was packing it with grenades. Then we heard a footstep, Smith grabbed me and we hid behind some stairs, everyone scattered except for the dumb guy. The NRM guy stopped and leaned over to see the body, the dumb guy whose name I still don't know, smashed the shovel against his head. The man fell knocked out cold.

"call your friend, tell him to look for a big blast" Smith said, the call button broke off my phone so I started to type a text message 'look for a big blast were escaping be ready with medical services' the message sent, we waited for Brass to reply then my phone shut off and made a high whistle noise.

"Uh oh" I said just then I heard gunshots Smith pulled me down as the others fired back.

"Stay down" Smith said calming me; I assumed we were winning the gun battle because we pushed forward. "We can't wait we have to go now, frag out!" Smith said throwing a grenade towards the firing squad, mud showered over all of us.

"Sergeant Major we are too far a can't throw the grenade there are too many enemies!" the youngling yelled as another youngling was shot. Jax sat

Next to me changing the clip of the gun, I covered my ears and started to cry.

"Catherine listens to me!" Jax said grabbing my hands. I shook my head, refusing to open my eyes. "Listen to me!" he took my hand off my ear and put a grenade in it. "Pull the pin and throw it by the hole... And we can go home" he said.

"No I can't... I can't" I cried

"Yes you can, you have to" he said he returned fire "throw it!"

"I can't!" I cried, he shot a gas tank and there was a massive explosion mud showered over us yet, again. Debris flew everywhere I looked at the grenade I picked it up. A huge piece of rebar came and struck Jax across the chest, he fell hard dropping his rifle. I crawled to him, holding his face. "Are you alright?" I asked he was frozen still, he groaned in pain as he tried to sit up.

"Ahh... Talk... About a... Close one..." he groaned "oh man..." he said his breathing slowed tremendously, and his eye lids started to drift shut.

"Jax look at me, Jax keep your eyes open!" I begged.

"Throw the damn grenade" he whispered I pulled the pin and throws it as far as I could it bounced in the whole. The wall exploded the heat from the explosion felt like awful sunburn; Jax pulled me close protecting me from the blast. The fighting stopped, Jax couldn't move.

"Jax, say something" I said, the nurse grabbed me as the others picked up Jax and we bolted to the small hole in the wall. We were finally on safe land and we were greeted by more men in uniforms grabbed us an escorted us to the ambulances, Brass ran to me.

"Are you alright?" he asked I just collapsed in his arms fatigue was the understatement of the year. I passed out in his arms, the last thing I heard was Jax scream my name.

I awoke in a hospital; Lindsay was sitting across from me.

"Hey mom" she said hugging me, almost killing me "please don't ever scare me like that again" she said kissing my forehead.

"I'm fine, really"

"I would believe you if you weren't in a hospital bed" I said up and felt a new bandage on thigh. I had an IV in my arm but I was finally safe there was no gunfire and no explosions what more can a girl ask for.

"I'm fine who are you texting?" I asked as she types away on her phone.

"Katrina... No no Karine, she wanted me to text her when you woke up. She came in here like six times, apparently her father was the army guy you stayed with or whatever"

"Yea, how is her father?"

"I don't know... Not too bad I think Karine didn't seem worried he's has like seven cracked ribs, a busted leg, and one hell of a black eye but besides that he seemed fine"

"Good..." I said relieved, Lindsay looked at me funny "so you do like him? I mean hell with Vartann out of the picture... Besides army guys are hot"

"He helped me when all hell broke loose there he's a friend"

"Ma... Hate to point out the obvious but friends don't give friends hickeys" she said trying to cover her laugh, luckily Karine knocked on the door to safe me.

"May I come in?"

"Yes please"

"I'm so glad you're awake, my dad made me come down here to see if you really were alright... He's been driving me crazy... How are you feeling?"

"Just sore and tired, how's your father?"

"Alright, you should see him it would put him at ease, if you want? They took his crutches and a wheelchair away because he kept trying to get out of bed"

"Your poor father" I sat up and carefully slid out of the bed. Lindsay helped me as did Karine.

"Oh my god, are you serious?" Karine said, looking at a woman and a teenage boy.

"I need to sit" I sat down as did Lindsay. Karine walked over to the woman and the teenage boy... Breland that is who it is. The woman must be his mother; she was very pretty but looked a little crazy.

"What are you doing here?" Karine asked she didn't look to happy.

"He's my dad, too"

"I wasn't talking to you Breland, but Breland you never call him.

However you can see him" she said they tried to walk by Karine "you don't get to see him" cutting the woman off. Breland walked off into Jax' room, Karine was just like her father. When Jax was angry he balled his fists and took a loud deep breath just one like a bull.

"What is your problem?" the woman said.

"You... What do you think you're doing? I mean it was awful of my father to get hurt on your vacation, why don't you just go home?"

"I have to talk to your father"

"No you don't, you are not upsetting him"

"Oh what you want to be the only woman in his life?"

"Hardly" as the two spat back and forth, I looked at Breland. Karine strongly resembled Jax, Breland however didn't. Breland had dirty blonde hair, and blue eyes not the same shade more green, the only appearance similarities they had was there physical frame.

The woman got a phone call and walked away, Karine sat next to me. The woman blabbed loudly on her phone, she was dressed a little provocative. I would only wear that if I was going out but certainly not to the hospital. She also had a tattoo on her chest 'Jared' it had little hearts by it.

"Dumb bitch" Karine whispered, trying to cool down. She took a deep breath, like her father, and she relaxed.

"Who is she?" I asked

"Breland's mom... My father's awful ex I absolutely hate her with a passion" she said, Eva came running to us.

"Mama... Look what Breland gave me" the little girl said waving around a dollar.

"Do you want to go spend it?"

"No I want to save it forever" Karine asked, as Eva waved the dollar around in my face. For two years old she was very petite, she danced around before climbing onto the bench.

"Are you sick?" Eva asked me.

"No I had a bad cut in my leg, I'm alright though"

"My papa brooked his leg and got a cut on his face to... I have a cut here on my arm" she said pointing to a little cut on her arm.

"How did that happen?"

"I falled playing hop scotch with my friend"

"Are you alright though?"

"Yes and now I have monies" she said Breland left rather upset, I gave Jax a few minutes before I quietly tapped on the door.

"Are you alright?" I asked he tried to sit up he couldn't and just smiled. I sat in the chair next to his bed and held his hand.

"I'm alright, how are you?"

"Good"

"I'm glad, I want to go home" he said he smiled squeezing my hand.

"I met Eva she's very petite"

"Yea she was born premature"

"Oh..."

"Yea, are you sure you're alright? I mean you seem a little out of it... Which is fine given all that has happened?"

"I think so..." I asked, as Lindsay came inside.

"Ma, your friends are here?" Lindsay said, I looked at Jax he nodded.

"Its fine there probably happy to see you alright" he said.

"Who did it?" I asked as Nick helped me lie on my bed.

"Curtis... We have a witness that saw them arguing around TOD, and Doc Robbins found blood under Hilton's nails came back as a match to Curtis... We tried to call you last night but the whole idea of

Rebellion the MPs were going to apprehend Curtis in the morning... It's over" Nick said relieved

"Hardly..."

"What do you mean?"

"I have a problem Nicky"

"Oh I know, so what happened between you and mister MP?"

"A lot, Nick too much to even tell"

"Spare me details, please... Do you like him?"

"Yea but I still like Vartann too"

"Geez... It sounds like you have a problem, I would say let them fight it out" I laughed a little "but, follow what you feel and in the end it all works out the way it's suppose too, I'll let you rest alright" he left I fell asleep shortly afterwards.

I awoke the next morning already discharged; I thought it would be a good idea to visit with Jax before I left but he was discharged an hour or two before me.

"Where is he?"

"Home... Karine texted me awhile ago, wait she just texted me and said her dad is driving her batty"

"Ask if it would be alright if I stopped over" I asked quietly as Lindsay pushed me in a wheelchair. She was able to text without stopping.

"She wrote yes please… ewww she said we will go to the mall to give you guys' privacy, gross"

Please Review!


	9. One Step Forward Equals Two Back

Mister MP Ch9

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch9: One Step forward Equals Two Steps Back

As I approached the steps I saw Karine with Eva, Lindsay and Karine really hit it off. There I was alone on his porch; he had a huge home I saw other soldiers walking by. I turned to look at the rest of the neighborhood, it looked cozy but the look is really for the wife and children with the husband off doing his military thing or vice versa.

"Catherine?" Jax said coming around the house checking his garden.

"Hey..." I said walking down to him, he was on crutches and had a big knee immobilizer on; he had a gray army shirt with beige cargo shorts. His hair was a little messy and he looked adorable.

"Hey"

"So how have you been?"

"Rough morning... They... Ah postponed my tour to Afghanistan" he said he seemed really bummed, as I tried to hide my smile "you can smile, Karine almost tackled me over" he said I ran over to him and hugged him.

"How long is it postponed for?" I asked

"I leave in the beginning of August; I was supposed to ship out in July... Anyway will you walk with me" I walked with him to what looked to be the town park. We sat on a bench looking at people as they walked by, and watching a fountain in the small pond across us.

It was really nice out, which brought back frightful memories. I heard the airplanes and the gunfire I quickly blinked and it was gone.

"Those will go away soon" he said quietly "just make sure you talk to someone about it..." he said sitting back "to someone that wasn't there" he put his arm around me and I cuddled to his chest careful of his sore ribs.

"This is a nice little spot you have here... It's nice"

"I use to come here with Karine when I was first stationed here, she was younger still a baby, oh god it makes me feel old"

"I hear you my daughter just started driving"

"Karine drives, works, and is a mother"

"Where is Eva's father? If you don't mind me asking"

"He was kid she went to school with, he ran off after she told me she was pregnant"

"Oh that must suck"

"Sometimes, like when I'm at a training and Karine works no one can watch her we have to get a sitter but it's not so bad... This is quiet a hike for you guys you are looking at a four to five hour car ride to Vegas" he said I leaned to him kissing him sweetly.

"What's the rush?" I said seductively.

"Oh there isn't one" he said kissing me back. We received the death stare by an old couple we returned to his house.

I rolled out of Jab's bed, he was asleep he looked adorable. I put a pair of his sweat pants and my shirt on, I tightened the strings on his pants they were black and baggy a said army down the side. I sat back down looking at his picture on the end table. It didn't have one inside; it had the picture that the frame came with. I heard the door opened and I walked downstairs and saw Lindsay, Karine, and Eva all walked in carrying in shopping bags.

"How was shopping ladies?" I asked they all looked at my funny.

"It was fine Abercrombie was having a sale... Nice sweat pants"

"My pants irritated my cut" I heard the floor creak and Jax was behind me, he had a knee brace on instead of the immobilizer. He yawned real loud trying to fix his bed head.

"Dad what time is it?" Karine asked opening Eva's toy.

"1800... I mean six, we should probably get something together for dinner... I hope you all want Chinese" he said.

We all sat together in the living room eating Chinese food as a normal dysfunctional family would do. Jax put his knee up on the ottoman; he had an awful bruise on it.

"What kind of ride are you guys looking at? Like how long?"

"5 hours" I said Lindsay looked at me stone faced

"Well its fine if you guys want to sleep over... I would hate to have you guys drive in the dark" Karine said in a strange tone.

"Yea mom, besides you are not at 100% and could use the rest last thing you should do is drive for a long time especially at night" Lindsay said in the same tone. I gave them a question look, and then looked at Jax he had a big goofy smile on his face. I started laughing at his face as did Eva then everyone started laughing. No one except Jax heard the knock on the door he approached the door. He walked out and didn't return, our laughter subsided and Jax still hadn't return. I walked to the window and saw Jax talking to some youngling he didn't look army and by Jax' body language he wasn't a friend. The kid looked really modern, he was maybe twenties early to mid I don't really know. He had Jax fill out some papers then gave him a card and left. Jax returned inside he threw the card on the end table by the door.

"Dad who's was that?"

"Have you heard of the Maury show?" he said

"Yea, why?"

"Because he is inviting to be a guest on his show in Connecticut... What is the show about?"

"People confess things to love ones, you bring unruly kids there, people in abusive relationships, lie detector test to catch cheating lovers, and pregnancy tests"

"Oh..." Jax said he looked over the card pulling it away squinting "it says here..." his face totally changed "Marissa Welford has a secret to tell me and she wants a paternity test for Breland" Jax threw the card on the table. Jax face seemed withdrawn "I'm going to head to bed, you guys are more than welcomed to spend the night" he kissed Eva on the forehead and walked... Well struggled to walk up the stairs.

"Dad..." Karine said but Jax just ignored her and walked into his room.

"Karine, who is Marissa Welford?"

"Breland's awful mother... And the queen of mind games" she said she seemed disappointed and angry. I walked up the stairs and saw him he was sitting on the edge of his looking outside the window. The moon light made him glow; I walked towards him his scars were enhanced by the moonlight.

"Are you alright?" I asked softly he looked at me, his eyes were glassy and his face was red. He opened his mouth to speak but didn't and instead looked away. "What's wrong?" I asked he squeezed his eyes shut and one tear pushed its way through.

"I can't believe she's doing this"


	10. Not Everything is the Way it Seems

Mister MP Ch10

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch10: Not Everything is the Way it Seems

"how can she tell me that Breland's not mine... or might not be mine dumb bitch!" he yelled punching the wall his hand broke through the wall with ease. He tried to muffle his cries and fight them off, I sat there dumb founded and scared. "He's my son! I paid for him to go to school I was there when he was born... I'm on his birth certificate! He's mine son I don't need some piece of paper to say that. I raised him, he's mine... He's mine..." Jax repeated as he completely broke down in tears, I had never seen him like this and we had been through so much. The fear of dying didn't scare Jax, but the fear of his son not being his terrified him to the point of tears. I hugged Jax, he reluctantly hugged me back and he quickly shook off his tears.

"why would she think you're not the father?"

"we broke up because she was cheating, but because I'm never home she won custody him, then we divorced and she married the guy and moved to New York City with Breland, in our fights she would always say Breland wasn't mine I just thought she was just saying it..."

"Well if you want I can leave?"

"No please stay, I'm sorry... It's just allot has happened these last couple days, then this" he said then he yawned loudly.

"Where is the show?"

"Connecticut, I get an all expense paid free trip there and back and they asked that I arrive on Wednesday" it was Monday, I gave him an apprehensive look "this is crazy"

"Are you going go?"

"Yea I guess... I don't want to go but I don't want Breland to think it's because of him when it's really his mom... Dammit I just fixed this wall"

"Where did you guys even meet?"

"I was on leave after desert storm, I went to a bar... We were all heroes, my unit left to a bar full of women Marissa was there we dated for a few weeks then I left for a tour and out of the blue she starts writing me letters and she said I was the father, but when I got home she stayed with her folks who hated me, and Marissa hated Karine especially after Breland was born. I left for another tour and when I came back she was sleeping with a Jodi... So that's our story... She does something crazy like this every time I start seeing somebody" he said rubbing his face rough, he punched the wall again breaking the wall more. He walked into the bathroom he just walked like a zombie, it was spooky. I raced after him hugging him he took his time before hugging me back.

"I'm sorry that you're upset... You raised him you don't need a piece of paper to tell you that you are the father of your son, you know that and Breland knows that" I hugged him tight and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. We all went to bed shortly later or I think so I passed out I was so tired.

Which caused me to wake up as early as I did? Jax was asleep he had a suitcase all packed by his dresser. I looked at his hand it had scabs and was slightly swollen, his wall looked someone had punched it fixed it and punched it again like a never ending cycle. I walked down to his couch it was really hot, I heard his air condition try to kick on with no luck. I sat on his couch removing the bandage on my leg the cut was nonexistent but a newly forming scar. I enjoyed Jax' home it was quiet even with Lindsay here. Plus a break from the lab was long overdue, no one really needed anything from me was very nice. Eva came and sat next to me on the couch, gosh she was petite.

"Good morning" she said hiding behind her dolly, she had a little night gown on.

"Good morning Eva, how'd you sleep?"

"Good, are you my papa's friend?"

"Yes, I am are you?"

"Yea duh silly he's my papa... But he don't have allot of friends, mommy says it's 'cause he's crazy sometimes, I don't think he's crazy"

"What do you think it is?"

"He didn't have a good mommy because my mommy said that good mommies tell their kids 'use your words' papa just forgets to use his words sometimes, that's all... He doesn't like to talk to people he bottles it all up because he doesn't use his words then he punches stuff which isn't good" she said she was really smart two years old and I had a full conversation with. She squeezed her doll tight, it was a very strange doll I had never seen anything like it before.

"I like your dolly where to do you get it?"

"My papa got it for me in Greece it's called a κούκλα" by far the smartest two year old I ever met. Lindsay came out and sat on the couch next to me, she yawned loudly.

"Good morning, Linds"

"Ugh it's so hot... Good morning, what are you guys doing?"

"Eva is just teaching me about Greek culture" Eva smiled and hid behind her dolly. Eva hopped off the couch running to her play room "that is the smartest little girl"

"Oh my god I know!" Lindsay said just as surprised.

"So I take it you want to go home?"

"Not right now I like it hear Karine is really nice, and so is Jax a little crazy about the whole army thing but he's really cool"

"Good I'm glad you like him" I said smiling, Jax came limping down the stairs. I had on his clothes, which you got to do when you're at your man's house; he had gym shorts and a dark grey tank top on. Karine followed him.

"Dad it's so hot in here" Karine said playing with the thermostat. "The AC is broken"

"I'll fix it, just go swimming" he said, Lindsay and I both didn't know Jax had a pool. "You guys want to swim? I can fix the AC" he said.

"You have a pool?" Lindsay asked, Jax stood up and walked Lindsay out to the pool. I followed him; he had a gorgeous yard, with a huge beautiful pool. "I don't have a suit?"

"There is a swim suit shop down the road... Karine will take you guys" he said we got dressed as Eva and Jax started to cook breakfast. We walked down the road.

"What did my dad do last night? I heard the wall... How many times did he punch it?"

"Ah... Twice, he talked to me"

"Talked? What? My dad never talks about anything"

"Umm, mom Nick is calling my phone" Lindsay said handing me her phone.

"Willows?"

"Hey it's Nick... You're not gonna believe what I found"

"What?"

"It's about Smith's blood work up... How quick can you get down it's too much for a phone call" I knew Nick wouldn't waste my time, and in blood work we have found blood disorders, cancer, and solved cold cases.

I'll update soon promise!


	11. Blood Defines the Person

Mister MP Ch11

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch11: Blood defines the Person

I arrived back in Vegas with Lindsay several hours later. Smith said he would stop by before he left to Connecticut. I walked inside the lab, Hodges ran up to me.

"Ah thank god you're alright..."

"Hodges let go of me"

"Sorry, how are you?"

"Fine, Nick in his office?"

"Yea" I walked into his office

"Hey Nicky, what's up?" I said sitting down in his office.

"Um I don't know how to explain this... So just read this?" Nick handed me the file, I read it. My jaw dropped as I read that Jaxon Smith had the same Y chromosome as Aktaion Papalia, this man was a well known hit man for 'certain' casino owners. The resemblance between the two was shocking; Aktaion Papalia had gray hair with white spots by their ears but looked exactly like Jax.

"How did you get this?" I asked shocked

"Wendy ran a standard DNA test, and this came back... I just figured you should know" Nick said, I looked at the family part of Aktaion's chart. He had five children; it had pictures of the children. Sarah was a female version of Jax; however this picture was taken at ACS intake. Adonis looked exactly like Jax my jaw dropped this was Jax, younger not happier but younger.

"Is this..." I asked pointing to the photo.

"No..." Nick rose from his seat and turned to the next picture. "This is" he pointed, this picture was different it looked like one from a family album. "This is the last photo of taken of him"

"What is his name?"

"Ajax Papalia, him and his sister Rhea, and brother Adam, have been gone since 1979... The police thought that they had died, there was a house fire and only Sara and Adonis, Jax's twin brother, got out. The mother died in the fire and Aktaion set the fire. This went down as one of the worst cases of abuse in Nevada history..."

"Wow..." that explained so much about Jax or Ajax... Whoever he is? How could such a great man come from one of the countries' most notorious hit man? How does that happen?

"I know that is what I said"

"How do you know that Jax is Ajax and not Adonis?"

"Adonis is in prison, for killing two people. There twins" Nick showed me

Adonis' mug shot, it was Jax minus the scars and smaller.

"Wow, this is crazy" I shut the folder giving it back to Nick.

"I... I don't know what to say"

"Either do I" I said yawning "I have to go home, thanks for the news" I left for my office I read the get well soon cards. Then I heard a knock on my door, it was Vartann.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Getting there, how are you?"

"I'm alright..." I got up and walked towards him planning on leaving, but he blocked me. "I have to talk to you"

"I don't know if that is such a good idea"

"Catherine, I'm sorry for all that has happened... I love you and want us to work" he said, I looked away

"I don't know what to say"

"I told you I love you and you are speechless" he said, I looked away he moved my hair and looked at my neck, his veins popped through his skin and I saw the rage fill his eyes "what happened between you and that army guy?" he roared his grip tightened a little. He probably saw the hickey that just wouldn't leave, dammit.

"Nothing!" I pushed him away; it was none of his business what I do! Just as I thought it was going to get bad, Nick came over.

"Is everything alright here?" Nick asked, his accent always came out when he was angry. Vartann let go of me and stormed off. "You alright?"

"I'm fine thanks"

"No problem" I walked to the front of the building where we usually parked

Vartann was behind me I couldn't wait to get to my car. I saw Jax walking, limping; towards me he looked away finishing a phone conversation.

"Hey" he said smiling; the only thing I saw was the hit man in his face.

"Hey right now might not be the best time" I whispered to him. He looked confused at me as I just stared at him.

"Are you alright?" he asked as he touched my shoulder.

"I don't think right now is the best time" I said Vartann came from behind me and stared hard at Jax

"What's wrong?" he asked me.

"You are not welcome here... What you relay all our information to daddy! Huh, daddy's little killing prodigy!" Vartann yelled, Jax looked surprised at Vartann and then at me he looked hurt.

"What are you talking about?"

"You know what? You think you can rely on tactics to him... Daddy must be proud of you!" Vartann yelled I tried to push him away I heard Jax take a deep breath as the rage slowly pumped through his body. "Aktaion must be real proud!" Jax face completely changed he walked towards Vartann pushing him hard.

"What did you just say?" Jax asked

"You think you can come here and take Catherine!" Jax punched Vartann in the face stopping the rant, Jax looked scary mad. Vartann fell and got up and pushed Jax up against the car, try grabbed each other and wrestled against my Denali. Jax swung and missed Vartann but dented my car door, I yelled for them to stop but they didn't Vartann tackled Jax. They rolled around in the parking lot, fighting and Jax got on top of Vartann. Punching him square in the face, Brass came sprinting out as well as Greg.

"Jax stop!" I cried I grabbed his arm, he relaxed slightly. He stepped off of

Vartann and walked away I ran to him. I grabbed his arm again but he yanked it away, not wanting me to touch him. "Jax!" he stopped and turned around.

"You think I'm like him! I have worked my whole life to be different than him I am not like him!" Jax yelled he walked towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me about him?"

"I haven't seen the man in over thirty years! All of the good things I have done with my life go right out the window once people know who he is! You never asked

Me about him, what do you want me to tell you? Huh! What? How he would beat us until we forgot who we were! I escaped from that, but now it's like I'm brought right back there" Jax turned around and started to walk away. I ran in front of him.

"I'm sorry..."

"No you're not... You don't understand... That part of my life is over, and so is this one leaves me alone" he said walking away. I got in his car knowing he wouldn't tell me to get out and I was right. We pulled up to my house, where we just sat in the driveway waiting for god knows what.

"You're not coming" he said

"Yes I am... After all that has happened I don't want you to go by yourself" I said sternly he looked out the window shaking his head. I snatched the keys from the center console area "you can sit inside here and wait or you can clean up inside my house while I pack"

"Give me the keys"

"No" I got out of the car and started to walk inside, I heard Jax open his door.

"Give me the keys" he said again, I took off inside he followed. He chased me around the house and then we circled around my couch. I was laughing so hard and I saw Jax try to fight his smile.

"I'm coming with you"

"Why?"

"I want to help you... This is a very stressful situation and you are going to need someone to talk too"

"Give me the keys" he ran towards me and I tried to jump over the couch but he caught me and we both fell onto the couch. I ended up on top of him but he relaxed we hugged each other. I sat up on his chest and dangled the keys in front of his face. I dropped the keys on the floor and pinned his hands over his head. I gave him a gentle kiss and he wanted more, he pushed his arms out making me come close. He sat with me never breaking the kiss. Jax was always strangely submissive and I loved it, it turned me on more than anything else.

"Mom! Mom is you home?" Lindsay yelled and she was right by the couch...

Busted. "EW, mom!" I jumped off of Jax; he just lay on the couch speechless.

"I'm going to pack... There's ice in the freezer" I grabbed Lindsay's hand and brought her to my room. "I'm going to Connecticut with Jax"

"Because of Breland?"

"Yea..." I said as my phone rang I checked it was Vartann, I don't know what came over me I dropped the phone, and started to shake tremendously badly.

"Mom? Mom are you ok?" Lindsay said, I started to cry and I fell. Lindsay picked my head up and placed it on her lap.

* * *

Please Review! i don't kno if i should continue but i will if you want me too? Let me Know?


	12. Time is of the Essence

Mister MP Ch12

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch12: Time is of the Essence

* * *

"mom..." Lindsay said I took a deep breath and relaxed. Lindsay looked at my

phone and I saw the anger just radiate through her body as mine does. She turned and looked at me, her eyes looked for blood as her face turned red she opened her mouth. "what is going on?"

"Tony and Jax just got into a fight... And Vartann said really bad things..."

she hugged me. I heard a car pull into my driveway, I walked to the window and it was Vartann. "oh my it's Vartann" I ran down the stairs almost falling, Jax was on my couch hanging up his cell phone.

"what's going on?" Jax standing up coming up to me. The door swung up and it was Vartann, he was in the same state as Jax. Jax stood blocking Lindsay and me protecting us from Vartann.

"I have to talk to you" Vartann said looking at me. "please..." he looked at me sweetly, it looked like the old Vartann. The man I had originally fell for but now I have feelings for Jax, but I should talk to him. I looked at Jax, I hinted that I wanted to talk to Vartann.

"You really want to talk to him?" Jax said shocked.

"she can do whatever she wants!" Vartann yells, Jax took an aggressive step forward.

"I didn't say..."

"Stop! You guys stop!" I yell I had to say something they were not about to

fight in front of my daughter. Jax took the hint and walked into the other room with Lindsay. "what do you want?"

"you! I love you!"

"I did love you, but I don't anymore... Especially after today"

"I'm not losing you, after everything we shared..."

"after the way you acted, I've seen the person you really are and I don't like that and you should respect..."

"you don't know the first thing about respect! I saw who you truly are an it's nothing more than a power hungry whore!" Vartann yells, I heard the bedroom door swing open with such force. Jax came out and walked right up to Vartann and pushes him hard. The sound of Jax' hands shoving Vartann back, was scaring, Vartann fell ass over tea kettle out the door. Lindsay came out as I tried to grab Jax' arm, trying to stop another fight... But was failing miserably.

Jax shook off my grip with ease and followed Vartann outside, Vartann stopped at my porch. He got up and Jax pushes him over the railing on my porch.

All I could see is Vartann hitting his head on something, skull fractures, brain hemmoraging, coma, Jax could easy kill him without even knowing it. I reached out touching Jax' his shoulder.

"please stop..." I whisper in his ear, and he stops right there. I know Jax

wants to go down there and smash Vartann's face in the ground, but he stops because I ask him too.

Another car pulls into my driveway, then Nick's truck pulls in. Karine walks out of the other car, Eva is in the back seat waving to us. Nick stops at Vartann's car looking inside, Karine walks up to us. I hug Jax, who looks to be emotionally drained. I know he doesn't want to fight Vartann but certainly will, but more importantly he doesn't want to go to Connecticut.

* * *

I'm on a plane sitting next to a man I've only known for for maybe two weeks,

these last two weeks have been the craziest by far in my life, he's a good man though. With his daughter, grand daughter, and my daughter going across the country to find out if his son is his. Jax got a strange phone call before we boarded I cant tell if it was good or bad by his reaction. However he was definitely calmer then I expected I actually saw him smile for a brief moment. I've only known him for a short while, but yet I have always felt that I've known him for lifetimes. His face was familiar to me but he looks like Aktaion the hit man for mob bosses so maybe Sam did business with him.

"have you ever flown first class before?" he asked, everyone else was asleep.

"no, have you?"

"nope... I'm sorry about today and..."

"it's fine... Who called you before we got on the plane?"

"Liuetenant General Allen..." he said looking away I felt my heart sink and I didn't know why.

"why?"

"I'm getting promoted to Command Sergeant Major" he said not sounding happy but more afraid.

"that's great, I feel a but coming though"

"I have to ship out for Afghanistan to do my original tour"

"what about your knee? You agreed to that?" I said hinting my anger, I could really understand my anger.

"it will be better... And there is more" he said releasing a deep sigh. "I'm not an MP"

"you're not? But you worked the case with us"

"I help out with a case every now an again but I'm still special forces and I'm the unit leader we just lost two men leaving me and three others I can't send my men away with no leadership especially with two rookies joining the squad. My tour is shortened from 24 months to a 12-18 month tour... I'm sorry but this is something I got to do. I can't send my squad to a war zone with new guys and no leadership" he said upset "I'm sorry..." I felt my tears overwhelm me and I ran to the bathroom locking the door.

I hear him knock on the bathroom door I want to answer the door to show I'm not mad at him. I'm not mad at him I'm mad about the situation, I open the door and pull him in a deep kiss. I hug him he wraps his arms around me pulling me close.

"I'm not mad at you... I want to spend as much time with you as I can. Just

please be safe..." I started to cry and he hugged me again.

"let's start now" he said smiling

* * *

Review Please? Jax' past is going up and its deep.


	13. Learning

Mister MP Ch13

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

A/N: I'm changing the timeline a little Breland is now 16, it fits better with the storyline. I hope I didn't confuse anyone.

* * *

Ch13: Learning

We walked back to our seats.

"You ask me a question and then I ask you" he said

"Ok"

"You first"

"Ok... Hmmm... Why did you join the Army?" I asked thinking it would be an easy one, but nothing is ever easy. He looked at the window and scratched his head thinking of how to answer.

"My teacher suggested it, I needed money"

"Why did he recommend that and not any other job?"

"I worked many jobs all sorts of job some legal some not all hours of the day I missed a lot of school working and providing for Rhea and Adam... It was tough"

"How did you escape?"

"Sarah my oldest sister had been secretly writing letters to my aunt, she lived in New York City, we were going to live with her. That night though, I was coming back from my car Rhea and Adam were already there as a just in case plan we could run to the car and leave. Adonis had just been beaten for getting in trouble at school, Aktaion was on a secret mission but nothing went as planned. Sarah and my mother got into a fight and she called the police then a fire broke out. By the time we got out a police officer grabbed Adonis and Sarah slugged the officer across the face. We all wrestled the officers' hand cuffed Adonis they were coming for me Sara pushed me away... And told me to run so I did" he said releasing a deep breath.

"You traveled from Vegas to New York City?"

"Yea it was one long ass trip"

"What did you do for money?"

"my aunt sent some money and we would skip school to work, we had been saving to take care of eig... five and then it ended up just be three... We had just enough money once we got to New York City we had none. We had no money. No place to stay, we couldn't find my aunt"

"How old were you?"

"16 I turned seventeen shortly after getting to New York, Rhea was thirteen and Adam was five"

"Wow"

"It wasn't just me there were secret organizations that help kid's runaway from abusive families" he said trying not to make it a big deal even though it was. "But back to your original question... I came in to school I was pretty beat up..."

"Why?"

"I worked odd jobs...I would skip school even now and again to help with landscaping, I stocked shelves after school then washed dishes. I would drop

Rhea and Adam at our aunt's and then I would go out for more work... night work"

"Like a prostitute?" I said laughing he laughed too thank god.

"No I was an underground street fighter for a few months until I lost that is when I joined the army," he said looking down ashamed, I lightly rubbing his neck.

"You, Jaxon Smith, are a great person you took in your family you made very grown up decisions at such a young age. I don't know if many people would I don't know if I would have done that"

"You do with what you got"

"What do you mean?"

"The police never found all my siblings... I have others. Aktaion was a twisted man when he would go off on his secret missions we never knew how long they would take. Sometimes he would come back with a child and them he would beat his wife then us. And then once he left she'd beat us" he said ashamed.

"What happened to them after the fire?"

"They were younger... Sarah begged the police to take the younger ones to the orphanage. The FBI took them to New York as leverage against Aktaion and they dropped them off at an orphanage... St. Basil orphanage in New York. We were there and I never knew they were too."

"Have you have tried to find them?"

"Once it was hard they all have new last names and have their own lives...

Christopher moved to Greece, Melina past away she had a rare blood disorder, and Stella last I knew she worked in New York City she is a CSI" the name sounded familiar but I couldn't think of it. "My turn?"

"Yes sorry. I have a sixteen year old daughter her father is dead; he was a bad man and rarely ever saw her. My mother lives with me and my father is the late Sam Braun. Before I was a CSI I was a stripper that is where I met Lindsay's father and my old boss I never danced for Grissom, my boss, and these last two weeks of my life have been the craziest and I wouldn't change it for anything" I said he smiled as did I.

"Thanks for coming"

"No problem"

* * *

The hotel room was massive with a great view the breeze blew by me making me shiver. Jax unfolded the couch and tucked Eva in and Karine joined her daughter. Lindsay fell asleep at the end of the fold out couch; Karine and Lindsay were extremely close. Jax was asleep in the room I joined him.

_Past Midnight_... I awoke to hear someone walking in the room I sat up and to my surprise Jax was still asleep. I leave Jax' arms and walk out to where I see Karine drinking a glass of water she sits behind her laptop.

"Karine? Why are you up?"

"Urgh... I don't know I can't sleep, did my dad talk to you?"

"Yes he told me on the way... What are you watching?"

"These are old home movies of my dad when he leaves on tours or... training" she said with either sadness or disappointment in her voice. "My mom started taping these when my father went to basic and when he returned I added to it after she died... I was really hoping I wouldn't have to add any more to it" she said sighing to the screen. "This one he surprised me at school... I was in kindergarten" she said leaving the screen to check on Eva. I stole her seat and looked at the screen it said _'Daddy home from Desert Storm'_ in the corner. A Hispanic woman took the screen I assume Karine's mom; she smiles at the camera before turning it to Jax. Jax smiled his nerves not existence, he looked very young happy and had no scars.

"I just picked Jax up from the airport. Thank god he came home safe." she said smiling she was obviously relieved and overjoyed. "Jax is about to surprise Karine in her kindergarten class, the last time she saw him was a year and one month ago. She doesn't know he's home... Are you nervous?" she said Jax smiled.

"Yea... Where is my little girl, Maria?" he said incredibly anxious, I could see Maria point to a door and Jax went jogging down the hallway. Maria followed. "Hi Karine" he said as he opened the door. Karine's eyes grew wide like watermelons as confusion set in then shock.

"Daddy..." she said but as she finished she started to cry it was tears of pure joy." Daddy... I missed you" she said as he picked her squeezing her tight. Her joy and happiness sucked the breath right out of her.

Next thing I know I'm crying too it was just the sweetest and heartwarming thing I have ever seen. The next one was more sweet and the one after that, I watched every single video that night. After the last one after he was shot I felt my heart just weakened. Karine ha the same expression on her face whether he's surprising her in kindergarten or he limps off a plane with a sling. She's incredibly strong... And I hate to say it I don't know if I am I hope so.

* * *

Please Review! Next Chapter are the results of the Paternity Test is Jax going to catch a break or will things continue to get bad! Please Review!


	14. The Results Are In!

Mister MP Ch14

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch14: The Results Are In!

* * *

I wake up the next morning incredibly tired, I hear everyone one else moving. I shouldn't have watched those damn videos last night, besides the fact I went to sleep maybe an hour or two ago or the fact that now I'm scared because I really do like Jax and he's leaving for a year.

I prop myself up on one elbow and look over and saw Jax in the bathroom he was wearing just a pair of dark beige dress pants. He saw me awake and smiled. I can still see the bruises on his skin from that god awful disaster they're a greenish yellowish color and most of the cut have scabbed over and just about healed. He crawls into bed with and snuggles close to me holding me tight he kisses my shoulder.

"How'd you sleep?" he asked I roll over and face him I touch his hard stomach.

"Alright" I lied "you?"

"Alright... Not really. I feel like I scared you away, I've never told anyone my... Story and I feel like I unloaded everything on you and that wasn't fair for me to do... I'm just... I don't know how to explain it I feel overwhelmed... I think?"

"It's fine, you're stressed an overwhelmed and I bet that you haven't talked to anyone about how you feel in a while"

"I talk to Karine... Sometimes. I don't want to scare anyone away"

"Love ones don't run" I said quietly

"Love ones?"

"Yes"

"Are you going to run?"

"No" I said I kiss him we hug. I think I told him I love him and by his reaction I think he loves me too.

"Dad?" I hear Karine say.

"Yes"

"I'm bringing Eva downstairs to get some breakfast, and Lindsay is in the shower and said she will come down after"

"Ok" Jax said, for a guy Jax listen he didn't interrupt Karine to ask questions I almost did which makes me feel like a dope.

"I need to shower and get dress"

"Ok" I leave the comfort of his arms :( to shower I take a quick shower and see Jax asleep on the bed he had just socks shoes and an undershirt on.

"Jax..." I say shaking his back he shoots up and grabs me and pulls me towards him.

"I'm sorry... You startled me" he said out of breath, he scared the hell out of me "I'm so sorry" he said releasing me I dropped my towel.

"Are you alright?" I ask, I'm fine but I don't know if I can say the same for him. I pat him on the chest he takes a deep breath and smiles at me.

"I'm fine... I didn't hurt you did I?"

"No... Why aren't you dressed yet?"

"I wasn't sure what shirt to wear" he said embarrassed, I kiss his forehead. I look over and there was a black silk maybe sweater or a pin stripe black collared shirt. I pull out the sweater and toss it to him.

"Wear this" I wore a red shirt with a black skirt that stopped knee length. He gently took my hand in his as we joined Karine and Eva for breakfast. I felt the sense of family I genuine family. I feeling I have never really had growing up or with my own child. Jax drove us to the studio we walked inside and a man with a headset walked over to us.

"Mr. Smith?" he said with his hand out, Jax shook the man's hand hesitant.

"Yes that is me"

"Come with me... We have a day care that this little girl can play in" the man said tickling Eva's foot she looked at him with such a look. Her face said what the hell are you doing? "How old are you young lady?" he said to Lindsay.

"16"

"You will have to watch the show from a different room only people 18 and older can watch it from the studio" the man said Lindsay looked disappointed.

"Can I stay with her?" Lindsay said holding Eva, Karine looked relieved and I couldn't believe that Lindsay wasn't fighting the man tooth and nail to stay.

"Sure... Rachel, can you bring these young ladies to the children lounge"

Lindsay waved to us and walked away with Rachel "Gloria can you bring these ladies to their seats, Mr. Smith you are coming with me" we all separated.

The show started and boy oh boy what should I say. The first guest brought her cheating husband who failed a lie detector test miserably and the stories she told on her suspicions of why she thought he was cheating was enough for me to say he was cheating. The second and third guest both had paternity tests done both came back as not the father, wow that sucks but both of the man seemed overjoyed. It was definitely a different atmosphere then Vegas and we see our on crazies in Vegas that are for sure.

The host, Maury, takes the stage. He is older than I expected but I think it is easier to tell your problems to someone older. You can feel the parent relations and you can expect advice from someone older and accept it quicker then someone younger.

"Please welcome my next guest, his name is Breland. Breland is sick" Maury said sitting next to Breland I felt Karine stiffened up once he said sick, I gently squeezed her hand "Breland has been diagnosed with a rare blood disorder and needs to know who his real father is... What's going on Breland?"

"Well Maury... I was just recently diagnosed with this blood disorder and my mom was upset when she found out and drank. When I asked her about my father she told me that he wasn't my father... When I was younger I remember the fights between my parents she would say he wasn't the real father" the crowd made a noise as if one big sigh. "The thought has just been stuck in my head, I need to know"

"Breland your mother Marissa is here with Jared your stepfather and Jax is here the man you grew up as your father"

"Yes"

"This is what Marisa and Jared said before the show" the room darkened and paid our attention to the monitor.

"I've been living a lie too long. It hasn't been fair to me, Jax, Jared, but most importantly to Breland. Breland has been growing up with this figment of a father. A father who never makes time for him, a father who is too concerned with himself then to care for his son. When I learned about..." the woman continues to babble on but I pay my attention to the young boy who looks a nervous wreck on national TV. Then I turn to Karine who is just glowing with anger. The lights turn back on and Maury stands.

"Please welcome Marisa and Jared" when they came out it was a mix of applause of and unsure reactions. Marisa made Jax out to be an awful father and that wasn't true. "Hello Marisa so you say that Jarred is the father"

"Yes, Maury. I was young and unsure at the time and I picked the man that I felt had more going for them, big mistake. I should have just stuck with Jared he's been a better father to Breland as he's been growing... I mean look at him he's a good kid"

"He is... So Jared do you want to be Breland's father?"

"Of course, I already am I raised him... His other joke of a dad was always gone never giving him the time of day..." I felt Karine jerk away she shot up from her seat.

"Excuse me! I'm going to just stop you for a second Jared. Just so you all know the real story. **Our** father is in the army so he's been fighting wars before we were born, so don't you guys sit there and make it seem he didn't give a rat ass about Breland because he does Breland this has totally fucked with his head. He provides for us! He's a great father! How dare you say he's not!" Karine yelled, everyone was quiet. Marisa stood up, but Jared cut her off walking to the edge of the stage.

"it ain't about you sweet cheeks so just sit your pretty little ass down" Jared said, Jax came out without an invitation and headed straight for Jared but security cut him off. The audience applauded. Once everything settled Jax took his seat.

"listen here you little fuck! You ever talk to my daughter like that again… ill knock your teeth down your throat! You problem is with me not her"

"oh sorry tough guy" Jarred said as the security guards cut both men off from each other.

"Jax… Don't hurt him" I say tugging his pant leg a little and Marisa gave me the stank eye from hell when I did.

"Breland..." Jax said Breland looked up like a child in trouble "I want you to know regardless of what that paper says you **are** my son and I love you! And once this test comes back that I am your father I want you to come live with me" the audience applauded again.

"live with you!" Marisa stood up and walked over to Jax trying to slap him a security man bigger then Jax took her back to her seat.

"The results are in" Maury said holding up an envelope the whole place erupted in excitement. Jax and Breland looked sickly nervous. "In the case of 16 year old Breland Jared you are..." I bite my lip as Karine and I squeeze our hands praying. "...not the father" the place goes silent. "In the case of 16 year old Breland Jax you are the father!" Maury said, Jax jumped out of the seat happy Breland and him hug. Thank god for some good news! I saw the biggest smile on his face and Karine's. She ran up there and joined the hug. So sweet!

* * *

Reviews please?


	15. Assembly Line of Goodbyes

Mister MP Ch15

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch15: Assembly Lines of Goodbyes

* * *

These last two weeks have gone by to quick and I realize it now as he drives all of us to the base for his departure. He gives my hand the occasional kiss but when I look at him I'm already saddened I already miss him. This is a lot harder than I expected it to be what am I going to do for the next 18 months. I don't want him to go, I know Breland, Karine, Eva and even Lindsay don't want him to go, but they are all more understanding of it then I am for some reason. A reason I don't care for, call me self fish but I don't care for their reason I don't care for the war or the army for that matter. I want my boyfriend here safe with me...

The car comes to a stop, we are at the base he takes my hand and we all walk to where there is a plane in the background and a bus in front of us. I look around and see the children and families who are trying to stay compose as they wish there love ones a safe trip. Jax hugs Eva and I can see it start to set in on him and he hugs Karine as tears roll down her cheeks.

"Please be safe daddy" she says as he kisses her forehead

"I will... Love you" he says hugging her again.

"I love you too" she said wiping her eyes. Jax hugged Lindsay and I could see Lindsay fighting her own tears. Lindsay and Jax always caused shenanigans together that would drive me crazy.

"Be safe Jax"

"I will... Take care of your mom for me"

"I will" he hugs his son. It was like an assembly line of goodbyes.

"Be careful" Breland said giving his father a man hug which is different than a regular hug. I don't know what I'll say to him... I don't want to say goodbye I want him to stay here!

"I will take care of you sister"

"I will love you"

"Love you too" he let go of his son and faced me. I felt a tear roll down my cheek I hug him squeezing him he hugs me back.

"I don't want you to go"

"I know. I have to; I'll be back before you know"

"I hope" I give him a kiss "I love you"

"I love you too" he said hugging me. He kisses me again and as if on cue all the soldiers start boarding the bus. He hugs me again. He starts to walk away and I reluctantly let go of his hand as he boards the bus. We all wave to him he smiles and waves back and the bus drives away. He's gone. I stand there for at least 15 minutes staring at where the bus once was.

We head back to the car I drive us back. I dropped Karine, Eva, and Breland at their house and Lindsay at ours.

I can't believe he's really gone but I'll see him again. In 18 months. My phone rings and brings me back to reality. I realize I'm sitting in the parking garage of the lab.

"Willows?" I said hiding my sadness. But I look at the center console and see a picture of Jax and me. I feel my eyes refill with tears.

"Hi Catherine, its Mandy I have the results and the prints came back to a Jason Jenkins. He was arrested for burglary" the results of my latest case, I remember when I told Jax about it he laughed and said 'any jackass who has a mansion and then doesn't lock their door and doesn't have a security system deserves to have their stuff stolen'

"Thanks Mandy" I said hanging up so Mandy couldn't ask any more questions knowing that my voice did betray me.

I hold up the picture. Jax is kissing my cheek as I took the photograph. I walk into my office and see flowers and a small box with a bow. I grab the card it read 'I love you and I will be back before you know it ~ Love Jax' I smell the roses and open the box and it was a lovely necklace it had a heart with diamonds making half of the heart. I put it on and look at myself and wipe my eyes again.

"Those came this morning. Are they from Jax?" Nick asked smelling them.

"Yea... He left this morning" I said sighing trying to prevent tears.

"Where?"

"Kabul, Afghanistan for eighteen months"

"How are you holding up?"

"Alright I think..."

"His kids?"

"Their strong" I said, Nick hugged me and I started to cry "what if something happens to him?"

"Don't think like that. He will be fine" Nick said giving me a reassuring smile. I sat behind my desk starring at the flowers and twirl my necklace in my fingers. I can do this, these months will fly by it will be like he was never gone.

I carry on my day trying to be normal and not saddened but it's hard. You truly don't realize what you have till it's gone.

We all wrote letters to him like crazy it was exactly thirteen days until we received a letter back. Lindsay and I were at Jax' house often and I called there all the time to check up on them. They had a rough time at first but found a new routine quickly that suited everyone. We all huddled in their living room as Karine read the letter.

"Hey guys, I've been here for about a week letters take a while to get here and to get sent back. I'm alright don't worry. It's extremely hot here during the day and then snows at night this is the only place that does that. I had a close call today the humvee in front of us hit an IED today. Two soldiers were fine the other two are fighting for their lives pray for them. I want you guys to know I love you and I miss you all - Jax" Karine said, it frightens me that he had a close call. I can't bring myself to watch the news anymore or read the paper I'm too scared of what I'll see. I'm extremely superstitious too and borderline OCD. I have dreams about him when I fall asleep and wake up to nightmares about him. I can't wait for him to come home. January 2012!

I spend my days off at his house and take his kids out to dinner and I listen to their problems and accomplishments. Karine has started seeing a guy from her college where she goes to part time; I got to meet him he's a good kid. His name is Kyle and he is in the Army Reserve and loves basketball. Breland is the captain of his soccer team and easily made friends at the school here in Victorville. I'm glad his children are able to still have their lives and not be worry stricken they still get to be kids which is good. I realize that Jax has already missed so much it saddens me I write in my letters about all of this but it's not the same. I miss him...


	16. Father like Son

Mister MP Ch16

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch16: Father like Son

* * *

Two months later... We have received two more letters since the first one and he called once. He sounds different but it's been so long since I heard him. The news was doing a special on the war and Jax wrote mentioned how he saw the cameras and was interviewed. I ran to the break room almost tackling Greg over and I changed the channel on Nick who was working on paper work and watching the game.

"Hey!" he said dropping his pen.

"I'll change it back Nicky. Jax may be on" I said pulling a chair closer to the TV and Nick pulled a chair next to me to watch.

"Today's top story is Afghanistan where the war is today. We have an exclusive interview with some of the soldiers who are stationed there today" the news anchor said. They showed a few clips of the soldiers fighting and relaxing at the camp.

"There he is!" I screamed in joy I jumped to my feet as they showed a five second clip of him! It was still him! The news cut to a commercial "did you see him? It was him! Did you see him?" I said like a three year old child Nick smiled and laughed.

"I saw him" he said I smile. It was him!

The news came back on and I hushed everyone in the room.

"Our top story is Afghanistan where the war is today. Our overseas respondent

Mike Kirkpatrick had the honor to have an exclusive interview with some of the soldiers who are stationed there today. Mike, what is your impression of the soldiers?"

"Thank you Denise. These men and women are extraordinary individuals; they make sacrifices everyday to ensure our freedoms. I had the privilege of interviewing Command Sergeant Major Smith who is the Delta Squad leader of Special Operations. This is his squad's third tour here but it's Smith's fourth time here in his thirty year career" it cut to the interview they were in the desert Jax looked skinnier and was very sweaty. He wasn't wearing his jacket but had on his hat with sunglasses. The reporter had a bulletproof vest on that covered his torso and then some; I could tell the reporter did not want to be there either. "Command Sergeant Major, how is it here? What do you want the average citizen to know about this war?"

"To have faith in us. We will get the job done but to have faith in us"

"How do you feel about Obama's promises about the war?"

"I have faith in the Commander and Chief that he is guiding us throughout this war. Just as I know he has faith that we will get the job done"

"How do you feel about your squad?"

"These are the best guys in the world there are no other people I would rather have them those men"

"Who is waiting for you home?" the reporter asked Jax immediately smiled and lightly touched his chest. I twirled my necklace and smiled, besides being skinnier he looked alright he looked healthy what more could I ask for. "If you had anything you could say to them right now say it"

"My daughter Karine and her daughter Eva and my son Breland at home. I love and miss you guys. I have my lovely girlfriend Catherine I miss you and I love you and her daughter Lindsay I hope you are driving your mom crazy for me. I miss all you guys so much!" he said happy as can be. I feel myself cry again but this time they are happy tears, I'm happy he is alright.

"Thank you Command Sergeant Major, for your time and service"

"No problem thank you for having me" they cut to commercial break and I couldn't stop smiling.

"Did you see him, Nicky?" I said excited when I turned around the whole lab was watching. Everyone was smiling I was slightly embarrassed but I quickly dismissed that thought. God knows how evil I've been to these poor people and it's only been because I miss Jax. "Did you see him?"

"Yea..." Nick said laughing at me but I don't care. I watch the rest of the special and Jax was on again giving a speech to the battalion. I miss him so much.

Gosh he's sweating a lot, his shirt had the sweat v on it but everyone was equally sweaty. I've never seen him sweat so much and we've done some pretty strenuous activities.

Oh I saw his bed head it's always the same no matter what he does he's got like an alfalfa. He always wakes up with one; I would tease him about it constantly. He would fix it, I always thought it was funny he still got bed head it always seemed to me that it was a childish thing to me. I would give anything to make fun of it and see his face light up as I play with it. I miss him.

I want him to call there so much to tell him, every letter I send him I feel there is so much more I could've told him. I kick myself in the ass every time I send him a letter because I can't believe I forgot something.

Like now, Halloween is tomorrow Eva is dressing up as a fairy princess. Lindsay is dressing up as a nerd, I laugh every time I think about it. Breland and Lindsay have become good friends because they both because shenanigans that drive me insane. Karine and Kyle had begun to get a little more serious then I had expected they would and I haven't yet given him the full quiz down like Jax had requested. I'll do it tomorrow.

Halloween... I was at Jax' house with Karina and Kyle, Eva was fast asleep. She tired herself out at the parade and the different Halloween parties tired her right out.

"So Kyle?" I said stirring my coffee looking at Jax' photos he sent up with his last letter. I've read the letter several times and looked at these pictures hundreds of times.

"Yes ma'am" he said putting his arm around Karine.

"What do you do in the army?"

"I'm a combat engineer" he talks very clearly and stern but soft like Jax.

"Do you plan to be in for awhile?"

"No I will finish my eight years I plan on finishing my school and become an architect"

"How'd you two meet? Jax wanted me to give you the quiz down" I said Kyle laughed.

"My father use to serve with Kyle's NCO and I went to talk to his NCO to tell him about dad. Kyle was there and I realized I've seen him around school and stuff so yea... What about you and my dad?"

"Well it's nothing romantic like yours I was investigating a homicide of a man that was at the base your dad was at then it got bombed... Nothing was real cute about it" I said as the door swung open Breland came marching in his face red his eye swollen he went right to the fridge Lindsay came in shortly after. Her face too was flush and she seemed out of breath.

"Breland what happened?" Karine said going to him. I stood up and pull Lindsay to me.

"What happened?" I ask Lindsay looked frightened and Breland looked crazy mad, like his dad when he fought with Curtis.

"We were walking home and this kid was walking in the opposite direction he fell on me and he tried to pull my skirt off..." Lindsay said still upset.

"I pushed the kid back he slugged me so we fought then I heard the police coming and we took off" Breland said as Karine put ice on his face. I much as I was mad I was reminiscing about when Jax fought the whole bar when a drunk bumped into me.

"As long as you guys are alright" I said hugging them both. I can't wait tell

Jax this father like son. Thank god they were alright.


	17. The 3rd Holiday He Misses

Mister MP Ch17

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch17: 3rd Holiday Shouldn't be His Last

* * *

December 13th... I received probably the second to worst news about Jax two days ago. I don't even know why I am in work but I couldn't be with Karine or

Breland. I am a mess. These holidays are going to suck I can't believe this; it feels like Jax was just telling us about how Afghanistan was cold this time of year which surprised him because it was a desert.

"_Babe I'm in the desert and it snowed like crazy last night and its cold here" he said smiling his face red as a tomato. We just look at each other and smile I miss him so much but I can't tell him that I don't want to stress him any but seeing him was enough._

"_Why don't you put a hat on?"_

"_I don't know..." he said smiling I smiled back the screen started to get funny as our connection started to break up. Damn Skype! The connection returned and Jax wasn't at the screen, he was shouting orders. "...Kevlar! Get your Kevlar on! Johnson! Johnson! Get your rifle!" he yelled to others, he sat back down his vest was on and he was strapping his helmet on. I heard an alarm going with people scattering. "I got to go... I love you"_

"_I love you too" we both smile and the screen goes black._

That was just before thanksgiving, but when I came home from work I had an email from him saying he was safe. We e-mailed about as often as sent letters, I remember thinking that they use the computer and right afterwards they write letters. However...

Two days ago... MPs with General Allen came to Jax' house. I was there leaving, everyone else was at school. Karine had been sick still is, it's probably worse now.

"May I come inside?" the general said, I couldn't speak as I invite them in.

"General Allen what's wrong?" Karine

"I thought it would be better if I did this in person" he took a deep breath and exhaled it slowly "his unit was on a mission detail, it was an ambush. By the time supporting units arrived his unit wasn't there only their weapons and Kevlar... I can assure you that the army is doing everything we can to find them" he said, Karine cried for hours I don't remember the general even leaving.

Nick came in and took the assignments and the folders piling on my desk. I just look at the photograph of Jax and I it's my favorite one the one where he kissed my cheek. Hours fly by I don't move, I can't move, I don't want to move.

"Catherine have you been here all day?" Nick said his shirt was different I realized that I had been here since my last shift. I open my mouth to answer but tears just flow out of my eyes, I can't stop them. I feel Nick hug me and try to calm me. I can't believe this I'm a total and epic mess, my body is already weakened from working like crazy to save vacation days and sick days so when Jax did come home we could spend time together but now...

"Nicky he's gone"

"What do you mean?" Nick asked anxious.

"He was captured. He's gone..."

"Don't say that! He will be fine I promise you that, Jax will survive this he's stronger then we think" he said admittedly, I believed him my tears stopped and I felt relieved.

"Thanks Nicky" I said wiping my eyes.

"No problem let me drive you home" he said I nodded I went for my coat but I hadn't brought one. I feel exhaustion take over my body with depression, I'm a mess and I know it. "Are you alright? You don't look so good"

"I'm... I'm alright" I lie... we walked to the elevator it opens and I see Karine. Why is she here? "Karine? Why..."

"They found him! He's alive!" she said wide eyed holding Eva. Eva was smiling as was Karine. He's alive! He's alive! He's alive! Thank goodness! I go to respond in joy with her but I fainted.

* * *

I wake up in my office Doc Robbins was sitting next to me. I open my eyes and quickly shut trying to remember the wonderful dream I was having. No use all good things come to an end.

I sit up and see Nick and Karine talking and laughing.

"Hello sleeping beauty" Doc Robbins said I rubbed my eyes, and walked to Karine.

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine... You're father?"

"His unit escaped and met up with another squad doing patrol. He's alright!" she said beyond happy, Nick smiled at me.

"He's really alright?"

"Yes!" she said hugging me. Finally good news! I feel my batteries recharged I'm myself again kind of.

The rest of the week was uneventful. Tuesday and Wednesday I had court, Thursday I went shopping for new clothes for court.

Friday morning... I had court again today unfortunately I hate it. I pour my coffee as I review case notes, my phone vibrates. 'One new message from Karine' I open it 'your going have a good day today 3' that's sweet but what does less than 3 mean? I don't know.

I meet Nick at the courthouse steps, pushing through the news crews and reporters; Nick's smiling with a big goofy grin. These last couple days he's just been I don't know weird but happy and secretive. Every time I go to talk to him about it he changes the subject to a case or leaves.

"What is with you?" I ask, he stops smiling.

"Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed"

"Oh Nicky, you woke up in someone's bed?" I said he playfully pushed me.

"How come when I'm happy everyone thinks it's because of a woman?"

"Because it usually is"

"Well I can say this time it isn't... Kind of" he whispered as we walked inside the courtroom. We sat next to each other; I too was in a good mood because Jax was safe. But he's still overseas and not here with me.

"Then what is it?"

"Prosecution calls CSI Nick Stokes" Nick goes to the stand after getting swore in, why is he happy?

I watch as Nick testifies about a double homicide, my phone vibrates. '1 new message from Karine' it read 'where are you?' I was confused by it usually she doesn't text me like at all. Today alone she's texted me twice.

'I'm at court' I reply fifteen minutes go by before she answers.

'Sry I meant tht for Linds' I laugh to myself but then I think my name isn't by Lindsay's. But before I could text her back I heard the prosecution call for me. I walk past Nick who is still smiling like a goof ball I playfully slap him in the arm.

"Can you please state your name and occupation?"

"My name is Catherine Willows and I am the supervisor CSI of the graveyard shift."

"On November 25th 2010 you were called to a double homicide?"

"That is correct CSI Stokes and I arrived on scene and discovered the bodies of George and Vivian Johnson"

"In your professional opinion do you believe the defendant William Stark, killed them?"

"Yes"

"What has led you to make that opinion?"

"We found William Stark's fingerprints at the scene, specifically on the family safe which contained several thousand dollars and some family heirlooms. Which we then later recovered those items at the defendant's residence inside his mattress" I stated I was confident he was going to prison I'm not sure why he didn't deal out.

"Nothing further for this witness"

"The defense rests"

"We resume again tomorrow, the court is adjourned" the judge said I packed up my laptop.

"Come on" Nick said resting against the witness stand. The prosecutor stands on the other side of Nick we walk out together.

"Thanks for coming guys you both did great" the prosecutor shook our hands walked away. I stand there for a brief moment just thinking, testifying messes up my sleep schedule. I look over and see the news crews inside the courthouse and see the flashes from the cameras. I turn and look at Nick he seems clueless kind of but I feel like he knows more than I do.

"What's going on?" I say to him, he shrugs his shoulders I stead of talking. I glare at him "you lie"

"No I really don't"" he said rather calm. I walked to the direction of the media Nick followed I looked back and he was smiling but quickly hides it.

"What..." I go to ask him a question but I heard a child's laugh it made me think of Eva when Jax was throwing her in the pool. I look at Nick with wide eyes instead of turning around and seeing who it was.

"He's home..." Nick whispered very quietly he lightly turns me around and I saw Jax on the other end of the hallway the news crews behind him.

I drop my bag as tears just flow out of my eyes and I run to him even in my heels. I jump on him hugging him; I plant a hot kiss that had four and a half months of passion behind it. He holds me up in one arm holding roses in the other. I look at him, he had butterfly stitches above his left eye and his one hand had scabs on it but besides that he looked healthy.

"I missed you so much" he said kissing me again.

"I missed you too" I said, everyone around us was clapping. I hug him he kisses my forehead he puts me down I look at him he hands me the flowers.

"I hope you like these"

"I love them" I said taking the flowers hugging him resting my head against his chest getting my hair stuck on the Velcro of his uniform. He looks so relieved to see us all which I take in as a good thing.

"I'm so glad you safe" I say to him he smiles wiping tears from my face. The media must have snapped several dozen photos of us and I don't care. I look over and Karine, Breland, Lindsay, an even little Eva are here. "You all knew?" I say to them, I hear Nick laugh. "I don't care... You're home that's all that matters" we kiss again but stop because of Breland and Lindsay making gag noises. He picks me up and hugs me.

* * *

Reviews? Maybe a sequel coming?


	18. Home Sweet Home

Mister MP Ch18

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch18: Home Sweet Home

* * *

The next two days we were inseparable though it was different than before. Jax seemed happy he was smiling and laughing this was a side of Jax I have only seen a few times. When we first met and after the Fort Irwin rebellion I realize now he needs a combat fix.

He sits at my desk I still had to work but I had tomorrow off. His arm was wrapped in gauze from his mid forearm to his shoulder.

He hadn't spoken about Afghanistan at all and I saw him have a couple close calls with a panic attack. He never had one but almost did a couple times, I remember I touched his face and asked him if he was alright. He didn't answer a few minutes went by and he smiled at me and said he was fine. Anytime I would try to bring it up or the war he would get angry and say leave it alone or don't worry about it or who cares I'm home now. I just stopped asking about it.

I watch him look at photos on my desk his hair is longer now; I notice as he smoothes it.

"How is he?" Brass asks, I smile at Brass.

"He's alright"

"That's good" Brass says relieved, Brass would always ask me how Jax was. Others did at first but many forgot about him, I think the marine in Brass forced him to check on me and on Jax.

"I know" I say softly

"How long is he home for?"

"10days left and then he has to go to DC"

"Has he talked about it?" Brass asks I give him a wary look.

"...no" I whisper

"If he ever does it's the truth never second guess him and it will probably happen on a time you least expect it"

"When was it for you?"

"After my father's second wedding during the party I don't know why I chose then... My wife said it was because of seeing my old marine buddies I don't know why I picked then"

"Thanks for the insight Jim we are having a couple of his army buddies over"

"No problem good luck" he said padding me on the arm. I walk in my office and Jax picks me right up into a hug with one arm.

"There's my girl" he says I feel his breath on my neck I smile at him.

"Hey you" I say biting my lip, he kisses me. If you only knew how much I love this man! And he's finally home with me!

I hear someone clear there throat I reluctantly pull away and see none other than Grissom and Ray. I motion for Jax to put me down.

"Jax! Nice to see you are alright" Ray says so stunned it surprised me and Jax.

"Thanks"

"Grissom? What are you doing here?"

"I have something for you... Um, you're bleeding" Grissom said to Jax, Jax checked his arm bandage was filling with blood.

"Yea I got to change the dressing on this"

"That's one hell of cut, what happened?"

"Car wreck" he says. Car wreck alright we are getting somewhere I know he got all of this when he and his squad escaped. I know he wouldn't lie so what does a car wreck have to do with this? I take the envelope it looks...

"Grissom... Is this a wedding invitation?" I say a tear filling my eye.

"Yup" he says smiling. I hug him tight.

"Congrats!" I say I continue to read "this Friday? Grissom that is in four days?"

"I know... If you can't make it..."

"Oh I'm going don't worry... Congratulations" I say again, Jax shook Grissom's hand.

I would have stayed longer to talk to Grissom and Sara but my boyfriend is home.

Jax is the person I want to lay in bed with all day cuddling we don't have to speak watch TV or whatever and I would be happy. When he first came home he would saw at me while I did everything he was like a teenage boy with a crush.

"I'm so glad your home" I say sitting on his chest as he lays on his sofa I give him kiss on the cheek.

"I'm glad to be home" he entwines our fingers I smile at him "I got you something... Close your eyes"

"Why?"

"Just close them" he says I close my eyes "no peeking" he says I feel his breath on my ear he kisses it. I feel something on my wrist; I open them it was a bracelet. It looked like some kind of twine that was dyed in different colors and braided.

"I love it" I say kissing him.

"Easy you two" Karine says Jax smiles and sits up. "I got you a new outfit dad to wear"

"Why do I need a new outfit?" he laughs we all look at each other with a raised eyebrow. "Ok ok I did lose a little weight..."

"Jax your belt is wrapped around you like three times" I laugh.

"Ok give me the clothes" he says he kisses me on my cheek and leaves.

After a few hours two of Jax's friends arrived with their wives. After a short while the wives brought me into a different room.

"Why are we here?" I ask

"The men need to have their battle talks it's really gruesome stuff and they feel like they have to be careful around us. This lets them express themselves without having to worry about us" Debbie says, her husband is Dave the 'spotter' I'm not sure what it means bit it has to do with the sniper.

"Aren't there two more coming?" I ask

"No corporal Jenkins developed a strange form of pneumonia among other injuries and corporal Tyson went a little nutty so army doctors are watching him" Debbie says I nod they seem unphased by what happened almost numb.

"Oh..."

"But once this new deal goes through we don't have to worry about stuff like that anymore"

"Hallelujah" Monica said her husband Damien an immigrant from Brazil 30 some years ago is the sniper.

"Wait what deal?" I ask what deal.

"Jax didn't tell you?" Debbie said very surprised "I'm not sure the exact details but Dave said they wouldn't be gone as long and it would be similar to a reserve unit. I don't really remember what else he said, I kind of stopped listening after he said he wouldn't have to go back to Afghanistan and would be home a lot more" she said sipping her tea, her an Monica walked away I can't believe Jax would keep something like that away from me.

* * *

Please Review!


	19. It Must Be Weddings

Mister MP Ch19

Disclaimer: I own nothing!

Please Review and Enjoy!

Ch19: It Must Be Weddings...

* * *

I don't know if I should be mad at Jax I can't act like it doesn't bother me but he still hasn't talked to me about the deal four days later! It's really hard to even be mad at him though he's so darn cute and caring.

Sara had me be one of the bridesmaids which surprised the hell out of me. Their scheme was a dark blue and light blue at least that's what color my dress was. Jax wore his dress blues which matched.

The reception had wonderful food it was in this lovely hall greatly decorated. However the whole time people were bombarding Jax with questions. I ended up losing him in the mix so I went to the bar to get a drink. The only thing they had was white wine, oh how elegant not.

"Hey" he says kissing my neck "how you doing?" he whispers I sip my drink. I look at him he looks back puzzled. "Are you alright?" he says wary borderline angry, Lou was also at the reception so I think Jax assumed it was him causing me discomfort.

"We need to talk" I say grabbing his hand walking quickly to the coat room.

"What's going on?" he says touching my shoulder. I look at the cut on his head and remember all he went through this isn't fair for me to try to bring this up.

"What is the secret deal that the government is giving? Why didn't you tell me? Why did I have to find out through the other wives?" he squeezes his beret.

"I didn't tell... I didn't tell you just in case it fell through but it doesn't look like this one was going to. I was going to tell you though"

"What is it?"

"I have to find a state job and serve in a somewhat reserve unit with Dave and Damien. I'll only have to leave once every one or two months so I'll be home more"

"What is the catch?"

"From Thursday, when I sign those papers in DC, I sign my soul to the government"

"I don't understand"

"I'll be an operative... It's like the special forces of the special forces"

"Oh..."

"I don't want to bombard you like this with information but you won't be allowed to tell people what I do"

"What about Karine and Breland and Lindsay?"

"I told Karine I switched to a reserve unit"

"You lied?"

"Kind of... I wasn't completely honest but I can't just go around bragging that

I'm an assa... Operative for the government I'll lose my job and pension"

"Thank you for being honest with me"

"I'm sorry you felt like I was keeping something from you" we hug the door swings open and it was Nick and the new red head detective.

"Oh... Um..." Nick stutters as he stops kissing the woman "hey Cath..." I smile and take Jax out. Jax and I move to the dance floor.

"I love you" he whispers to me and kisses my forehead.

"I love you too" I kiss him too, we dance it's so peaceful.

The food was fabulous. The whole reception was just wonderful it was surprisingly wonderful coming from Grissom and Sara two die hard scientist nerds.

Grissom invited us and some others back to his lodge on Lake Tahoe. Jax and I agreed to change last inside.

"I didn't know you weren't wearing any underwear" he says touching my butt I playfully slap his hand away. He pulls me to sit on his lap and kisses me.

"Not here" I say finishing the kiss he whines "I'll reward you later for waiting" I kiss him.

Jax and I joined everyone by the fire. Jax seemed to be enjoying himself he smiled and laugh he didn't take part in any other the stories.

I'm glad that Jax doesn't get gross out when we talk about our horror stories. He's probably seen worst and be his reaction way worst... Unfortunately.

I love Jax's laugh his chest vibrates and he tightens his arms around me. I sip on his beer and he just smiles at me as Grissom smiles and shares stories about his travels after leaving the lab.

"So Jax, are you going to be home for Christmas?" Grissom asks.

"Yea I go to DC the Thursday after Christmas"

"Oh..." Grissom says an awkward silence took over I knew everyone wanted to hear the gory gritty details of what Jax saw and did but all were too scared to ask hell even I was.

We hear a boat go by, and then they go by again. Jax watches like a hawk.

"Easy honey... It's alright probably just some booze cruise" I say rubbing his arm. He fakes a smile. We all take part in another Grissom bug story.

I feel Jax look away so I look the boat was at the shore line engine off. Three men jump out one had a large rifle.

"Mr. Grissom takes the ladies and get inside" Jax said as if an order and Grissom followed I wasn't going anywhere. "Can I help you fellas?" I hid underneath the picnic table nearby.

The man aims a gun at Jax I cover my mouth to scream, Jax doesn't flinch or even blink. "Do you have a car?"

"I'm not talking to you with you aiming that at me" Jax slaps the gun away very ballsy.

"Do you have a car?" the man presses the gun on Jax's head as the other aims the large rifle at Brass, Ray, Greg, and Nick. Jax smiles.

Jax grabs the gun and pushes it away from his head elbowing the man in the face and kicks the other man in the head knocking him unconscious. The large man with the rifle grabs Jax from behind and picks him up Ray cracks hum in the ribs with a piece of wood for the fire. Jax starts punching him in the face, I look and the man with a bloody nose has a knife to Greg's throat.

Greg looks scared beyond scared. Jax picks up the original hand gun and aims it at them.

"Put your gun down or I'll silt his throat!"

"Do it! And then these cops here will be fishing your brains out of Lake Tahoe!" Jax says strong if I wasn't so scared I would reward him now.

"Put it down I swear I'll do it"

"I'll put three slugs in your face if you hurt single hair on his head!" he yells back, Greg elbows the man and runs, I hear two shots. The man clutches his chest and falls, Jax throws the weapon to the side right to Ray's feet and checks for a pulse. I stand and walk to Jax.

"He's dead! Johnson grab Jenkins if we head to the road we can catch the patrol by dawn! Let's get out of here before they see us!" he yells barking out orders. I touch his face. His eyes wonder side to side looking all over.

"Jax honey... Do you know where you are?" I whisper, he looks at his hand that is covered in blood.

"Tyson! Get your act together!" he grabs me and starts shaking me not hard but enough to scare. "You're going to get us kill! Pick up your damn rifle!"

"Jax, its Catherine... Your home... Your safe" I whisper, he looks at me confuse as if shocked he starts blinking and releases his grip on my arms. "Jax, can you hear me?"

"Yea..." he says very softly.

"What do you see?"

"My men..."

"There alright"

"Jenkins?"

"He's at Walter reed remember?"

"Yea..." he shakes his head."It's like we were escaping again"

"How did you escape?" I ask "you'll feel better" he sits in an almost collapsing motion.

"The doctor came in they were going to put something in Jenkins I took the needle and cut the doctor's throat and took his gun... Did I do this?" he says looking around.

"You saved my friend" I say he starts looking around again. "Jax your safe" I try to comfort him he covers his face accidentally wiping blood on himself.

"I'm alright, call the police" he says standing.

* * *

is anyone still reading this?


	20. St Valentine

Mister MP

Disclaimer: don't own CSI

Ch20: St. Valentine

Thank you for the reviews! Cassiegabby shout-out keep reviewing please!

* * *

A year later... It's ironic that Jax and I are spending our valentine's day on a call in a somewhat random rampage shooting.

Let me update you because it has been forever since we have talked together. Jax got the 'magical' deal he was promised. He has only been deployed twice and became a SWAT officer and with his military 'mystery' background he skyrocketed through the ranks. With a series of unfortunate events Jax went from entry team leader to squad leader. He is so hands on with his work and I think this is a good fit for him.

And with his current 'mystery' military job he's only been deployed on three short trips. Once to Egypt, he brought me back a head scarf, and twice to Russia. He brought back jewelry. He will get a call and the next day he will be gone for a week, or just a weekend. I'm curious to what he does but I'm too nervous to ask and I'm afraid of his answer.

Today however... Valentine's Day... We are together on a situation call. While I was executing a warrant the suspect left in his vehicle taking a high powered rifle. He sprayed the streets with gunfire before fleeing inside a small tax shop holding everyone hostage. We immediately called SWAT.

That was about six hours ago. I know Jax is here I just haven't been able to see him and I know he's probably freaking out. But he's so focused on his work he won't show his emotions, that's his downfall and gift you never know what he is thinking.

Jax has a nickname, however I have never heard anyone call him that, they call him Atticus. It's a subtle reference to Atticus from _To Kill a Mockingbird _by Harper Lee though it's because of his deathly accuracy. On one call Jax shot the weapon out of the perp's hand, on many occasions he had been asked to join the sniper team each time he denied.

When those drug lords crashed Grissom's after party. Jax shot the one in the man's Superior Vena Cava and Inferior Vena Cava the two largest arteries the carry oxygen to and away from the heart. Death is instant. It's often called the Assassin's target because it is rare for someone to have the skill to hit both of the arteries and extremely difficult.

I like to think that his nickname is Atticus because he's soft spoken and he just knows what to do in any situation. But that is hardly the case. Anyway back to today. I was with Nick when we executed the warrant now he and I are in a little pizza shop that has been used as a control center/medical stop.

"Catherine" I heard Jax say from behind me I wrap my arms around him hugging him tight. Jax and I have only been on the same incident call two other times. "Are you alright?"

"I'm alright" he holds my head giving me a kiss on the forehead.

"Are you alright, Nick?" Jax asks Nick, Nick nods and smiles. Another SWAT officer comes in and whispers something in Jax's ear. "I gotta go" as he leaves a give him a quick kiss on the cheek.

"So how is everything with Atticus?"

"Why do you guys call him that? Besides everything is more than alright" I smirk at Nick causing him to grimace.

Jax and I moved in together after Lindsay and Breland left for college. Karine and Kyle moved in together with Eva of course, in Sacramento Kyle was stationed there. Eva spends the occasion weekend with us and Lolo. Lolo is the German Sheppard dog we have together, Lolo was a bomb dog in Afghanistan until an IED killed his owner and wounded him too, and who was a good friend to Jax.

I decide that I'm too bored so I go outside the road is covered in bullet casings and blood. Jax is commanding the other officers setting up barricades and talking to his team.

As I approach them his team runs by me.

"Are you gonna end this?" I ask him smiling.

"Yea we have dinner reservations that I made months ago. We are definitely going to make them"

"First entry team in position"

"Second entry team in position" I watch as he works he wears the uniform just like the rest of them.

"Michael this is the last warning! You come out or we are coming to get you!" he said over the loud horn.

"No! Let me talk to the CSI lady" he said peeking his head while holding a woman hostage.

"Entry teams stand by" Jax says he turns and looks at me.

"Let me talk to him" I say abruptly

"I don't know"

"Babe I've been doing this for a long time..."

"I don't doubt your ability Cath I know you can talk to a suspect but... Talk to him over the loud speaker" he says defeated.

"Michael, this is CSI Willows"

"I'm not going to jail! I didn't mean to kill Vanessa it was an accident!"

"If it was an accident we can find evidence"

"Then do it!" Michael yells going back inside.

"Jax let Nick and I go over the evidence"

"Fine only an hour but then we are going in"

"Thanks" I run back and Greg faxes Nick and me a file of the case.

Nick and I found that there was no evidence to suggest it was an accident or that anyone else was involve. You don't accidently stab someone 6 times. When I return outside the barriers are further back than before.

"Ma'am you can't go through" the young officer says "Lieutenant Smith's orders"

"I need to talk to him" I tell the young officer just as Jax is comes.

"You have more time" he says

"I don't need it. Vanessa's murder was no accident... Why?"

"The suspect is hidden somewhere inside the shop. My snipers can't see him I'm waiting for the building schematic" Jax lifted the tape and I walk under. "You should go home" he says softly to me but then looks at the officer behind him "go to the mobile support station and wait for the entry specialist" the young man runs off.

"I'm not leaving without you" I say he smiles another officer, officer Kirk, came over with Jax's gear. "You're... You're suiting up"

"Yes. We have been at this for almost 10 hours... My sniper team said that he was acting very erratic as if someone who was on drugs that means he's transitioning to sobriety it is the perfect chance"

"Just be careful" I say kissing him sweetly I know his job is dangerous but I never really associate him and the danger as one.

"I will" I walk back inside the shop I sent Nick home he was tired but offered to keep me company I told him not to bother.

Four hours later… the SWAT team crashes the small shop. I watch nervously out the window as Jax leads then inside. I hear one pop my skin immediately shivers. The flash of the shot lights up the now darken room from across the street. I wait and watch.

All the hostages come running out of the shop as SWAT and patrol officers guide them away. Then I see the entry team carrying Michael out his hands and feet both bound. Everyone in the shop erupts in applause I feel relieved.

I walk outside to the SWAT van as Jax congratulates his team.

"Good job guys. You did what you had to do and I'm proud of you and thanks for always having my back. We took that sob. down! Live to fight another fight" he says the men yell back a hoorah. His team is all ex-military which I know Jax loves.

Ecklie and the sheriff come up to him and shake his hand. Usually the sheriff isn't out this late so this was a great honor for Jax.

"Congratulations Lieutenant"

"Thank you sir"

"I'm about to release a statement care to join me?" Jax looks at me confused I nod to him.

"Yes sir" Jax smiles at me. He takes off his sky mask thing and flings it at me it messes up his hair in the process.

"Jax..." I whisper fixing his hair he smiles before jogging to catch the sheriff I follow.

Jax was simple and precise in interviews and conferences with the press and he would never take questions. He was always quick about it too.

"The suspect Michael Tyson has been captured alive. Some hostages are going to the hospital with only minor injuries however one person is at the hospital with a gunshot wound to the chest cavity there has been no word on their condition. That is all at this time thank you" Jax says walking back hugging me lifting me right off the ground.

"What do you want to do? It is still valentine's day for another hour and forty two minutes" I say as he puts me down and we start to walk to my Denali.

"Well our reservation was two hours ago. You want to just go home and watch some movies" he says as I fight a yawn "or we could just go to bed"

"I'm sorry it sounds wonderful"

* * *

We return to the lab but I immediately go to the locker room I put my hat and vest inside my locker. That's when I notice a card and a rose.

I reach for the rose and smell the freshness of it. I then grab the card and open it. _'I love you more than words can describe. Thank you... I realize that it's weird to write thank you in a Valentine's Day card but it's weird to celebrate love on a day of a massacre. But I don't need a designated day to tell you that I love you and how you make me feel. I'll tell you in the morning when you wake up because I don't want to wake you. I'll tell you when you bring a smile to my children's face and mine. And all those little things you do that are slipping my mind I love you so much. ~ Love Jax'_ I feel tears fill my eyes I walk back to my office and see that Jax has transformed it to a mini fancy restaurant.

"Jax..." I cry he smiles

"Did you see your card?" he asks I hold it up.

"You said we weren't going to do anything crazy"

"I didn't mean too"

"What do you call this?"

"Well I figured just cause I reservation was gone didn't mean we couldn't have a decent romantic dinner" he says gently taking my hand. We sit close on my sofa he removes the many layers of Kevlar that he had on still.

"I love you and this is by far the best valentine day ever" I whisper he wraps his arm around me.

"I love you too" he says kissing my forehead.

* * *

Please Review! i'll update soon promise!


	21. Cupid's Aero

Mister MP

Ch21: Cupid's Aero

* * *

I am at the airport looking around nervously for Jax. He is returning from a two week 'trip' he would call it. This new deal he has I don't like he gets a call in the middle of nigh and has to leave the next day and when he comes back is never a set date.

Jax's latest 'trip' was to Libya. He called me yesterday and told me his plane would be landing he also said his mission did not go as planned.

I look around the airport and search desperately it was just my luck that at least a hundred soldiers where coming home and were in the airport.

I didn't bring anyone with me to the airport Karine was away and Breland and

Lindsay was away at school. I am alone when Jax is away we wake up together he drives me to work every day unless he is on a call because we usually don't work the same shift. Sure I and Lolo are home he keeps me from going completely insane.

I walk through the maze of families greeting there long awaited loved ones. I have already seen at least three men who look like Jax.

"Catherine!" I hear Jax yell from behind me I turn and run to him. He wraps me in a tight hug. "I've been looking all over for you"

"I've been looking for you" He kisses my forehead. We kiss quiet passionately for several minutes. "c'mon let's go home" I move to hold his hand but it's wrapped and splinted. "What happened?"

"Don't worry about it" he whispers kissing my forehead

* * *

I look at the ceiling as relaxing trying to catch my breath. Jax gently kisses my belly I run my hand through his hair.

I gently grab his hand his two fingers the ring and pinky were splinted and wrapped with an ace bandage. His other fingers were swollen and bruised.

"I missed you" he says pulling his hand away.

"I missed you too... What happened to your hand?" he sits up as do I he starts unwrapping his hand. I rest my chin in his big broad bare shoulders.

"Someone threw a brick at me..." his fingers were swollen but had two surgical cuts on them that joined in the middle of his hand. "It broke both my pinky and ring finger and shattered my knuckle and broke my hand. I had to get five screws in my hand" he says I place a small kiss on his hand.

"Does it hurt?"

"No not really..." he says smiling at me kissing my cheek.

"What has gotten into you?" I chuckle as he climbs above me kissing me.

"I missed you..." he says he places his big hand on my stomach slowly moving it to my side.

"What is on your mind?" I gently cup his face.

"I don't want to leave anymore"

"When do you have to leave again?" I say, I was expecting this ever since airport.

"In a week to france then back to libya... I want to stay here with you and it's... I don't know"

"Say it"

"I don't want to worry about dying or being blown up... I don't want to worry about you and something happening to you and me not being there..."

"I'll be fine and so will you" I give him a sweet kiss. I could still see the worry still on his face.

I join Jax in the living room he is watching the news; I find it strange how often he watches. I've tried to get him to watch shows but he is never home long enough to follow one and plus with our hectic schedules even I have trouble following one.

"Hey" I say playing with his hair he pulls me onto his lap.

"Hey" he says "what do you wanna do tonight?"

"I don't know... Nothing crazy"

"Oh... I was thinking we could go out to a fancy restaurant"

"Are you sure?"

"Yea I'm sure" he says smiling

* * *

Later that night we decide to go out and we were able to reservations to a wonderful restaurant the same one we were suppose to go to Valentine's Day. He is wearing a black shirt with white pin stripe and black slacks I'm wearing a red dress that stops mid shin.

We walk inside holding hands. The waitress leads us to a table towards the back.

We sit at a beautiful table I hold his hand as we sit across from each other.

"Do you like this place?" he asks flashing a smile.

"Love it" we talk about my cases and the kids. We order our drinks.

"Did you guys find what you would like to eat?" the waiter says slightly grimacing at Jax's scars, I look through the menu and shrug my shoulders.

"Give us a minute" Jax says however as soon as the waiter leaves I realize what I want.

"so when Eva came over she was dancing and Lolo was going crazy" I say he smiles "and then when Kyle came to pick her and Karine up, Lolo thought it was you and nearly tackled him." we both laugh he rubs his thumb across my hand.

"How are the kids?"

"Breland wants to play soccer but they don't have it at his college. Lindsay loves college and Karine just got a new teaching job and loves it"

"Good" he smiles "Karine found a teaching job in this economy?" he says sarcastically we both laugh.

"Here are your drinks"

"Thank you" for some reason I continue to giggle causing Jax to smile.

"How long have you been married?" the waiter asks... Awkward.

"Were not married" I say

"Engaged?"

"Nope..."

"Oh I'm terribly sorry. I just assumed because you guys are so cute and in sync with each other... I'm sorry. This is very awkward" the waiter leaves. Jax and I laugh.

"Do we look married?"

"I don't know" Jax says nearly choking.

"Hmm... That's funny. We never really have talked about it"

"I know... It wouldn't be much different then right now I guess" he says sipping his wine.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean like we already live with each other, we get along great, you know about my family I know yours, my kids love you... And mire important I love you"

"I guess you're right"

"We could stop at a courthouse or a 24/7 marriage chapel on our way home" I playfully slap him on the arm

"If we get married it better be more romantic then that"

"Duly noted" he says giving me butterflies.

* * *

Marriage say what?


	22. Amaranthine

Mister MP

Ch22: Amaranthine

* * *

I watch as Jax puts on his uniform he agreed to drive me into the lab before I went to court. He look so good in his uniform I love it, this is my favorite uniform besides his dress one I really like that one.

I get dress; I put on a tight skirt that stops just below my knee and a red collar shirt. I head out to the kitchen and Jax hands me a mug of coffee as he sips his. I yawn he kisses my forehead.

"You ready sleeping beauty?" he says his skin smooth he finally shaved his sexy scruff he even got a haircut.

"Yes..." I say yawning

We drive silently to the lab I hate testifying in the morning it messes with my sleep schedule. He parks as I yawn my eyes struggle to stay awake.

"Wake up babe" he says I roll over I feel him take my coffee mug away so I wouldn't slip it.

I hear my door open. Jax's scoops me up like I'm a child he walks into the elevator.

"Jax..." I chuckle; he carries me with such ease. I hear the elevator beep as Jax carries me to my office where I see Nick already inside fiddling with his tie.

"Across the threshold" Nick chuckled in a southern twang. I kick up my leg and laugh Jax sets me down and I pull one of his patches out of my hair.

"JSOC? What does that mean?" I ask putting the patch back on for him as he pulls me into a hug. I try to keep myself oblivious to Jax's work after he told me how secretive it is.

"Joint special operations command... I gotta go if I'm going make my flight I'll call you when I land in DC" he says checking his watch.

"Ok... Be safe... Love you" I say wanting nothing more than for him to stay.

"Love you too" he says leaving. I watch as he leaves in an elevator.

"Where is he going this time?" Nick asked still working on his tie.

"DC... then France maybe?" I say sitting down. "You ready?"

"Don gone it! I can't tie this gosh dang thing"

"Easy cowboy"

"Good I caught you guys... Williams took the plea" Ecklie said coming and leaving, Nick unties his tie defeated.

"I hate it when this happens" Nick drawls leaning back in my chair. "It's too late to go back home and sleep but too early to start shift"

"I hear ya" I say closing my eyes.

"Catherine Willows..." I hear a voice say from behind me I turn and there were two men.

"Who are you?" Nick asked

"I'm special agent Tomas and this is special agent Snyder... We are with NCIS"

"I'm Catherine..." I say confused

"Don't say anything Catherine" Jax said pushing his way into office.

"Jax?"

"Wait Catherine..." he says

"Sergeant major Smith..." Special Agent Tomas says

"Yes sir. That's me, what do you guys want?"

"NCIS... Master Chief Stewart? Where is he?"

"I don't know... We all got orders to Fort Myers"

"We all?"

"Myself... and I'm assuming Stewart as well... But I can really only speak for myself I apologize" Jax says motioning to the door but the agents don't move from their spots "please let's speak out there"

"Ambassador Walter Quentin?" says agent Tomas. Jax's face remains stone cold not showing any emotion. "Do you know him?"

"You know I did" Jax says I look to Nick this is an old school tactic to make us, or me rather, question Jax. And it's working... "You leave my friends alone" Jax says in a low tone.

"Are you threatening a federal agent?" the other agent says Jax gives him a stare that I have never seen intimidating both men. Jax is intimidating he big and covered with battle scars.

"Leave now" he says cold closing the gap between him and agent Tomas.

"You'll be hearing from us again"

"Can't wait" he says the agents leave; Jax slowly turns to me avoiding eye contact. Nick slowly creeps out my back door. I stand shutting and locking the doors.

"What was that all about?"

"Nothing..."

"Don't lie to me... I thought your flight was leaving"

"I can catch a later flight"

"What's going on?"

"That mission that went wrong... The ambassador was killed"

"How?" I ask he looks away from me

"I don't know..."

"Liar!" I say

"I can't tell you! If I just going around talking about our missions I'll end up like the ambassador"

"Jax..."

"Don't ask me" he says raising his hand to stop me.

"I can't handle all this secrecy!"

"I'm sorry but this is the way it's gotta be. I don't want to lose you..."

"You are if you don't tell me what's going on?"

"If I tell you, you can become a target"

"I don't understand..." I say

"I can't explain it here" he takes my hand and we walk to the roof.

"What is going on, Jax?" I ask he looks away slightly squinting. "I want to help you... But I can't, if I don't what is going"

"I don't want to have what I do overseas get involve with my life here"

"It's the same life"

"It's not though... I don't bring my work home... I try to keep it as separate as I can... I can't even begin to describe the terrible, terrible things I've done and I want to keep them a secret I don't want anyone to know especially you" I open my mouth to speak but he cuts me off. "Cath I love you and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, but this is something we can't talk about"

"Jax..."

"Cath we got to keep stuff to ourselves"

"Just promise me you're not in trouble?" I ask

"I'm not" I hug him

"Pinky promise me" I ask he gently shakes my pinky.

"This isn't the reason I came back"

"Came back?"

"Came back to the lab... I was going ask you something but then I saw the agents"

"Ask me..."

"Catherine Willows..." he says kneeling on one knee I feel butterflies in my stomach and I can feel my face turn red and tears fill my eyes "will you marry me?" he opens a small velvet box to reveal a ring. It has a huge diamond beautifully cut and it had two smaller diamonds on each side with a platinum band.

"Oh my..." I cry "Jax this is beautiful... Of course I'll marry you" he smiles and slides the ring onto my finger. I admire the ring and he picks me right off the ground. His phone rings his work phone that is, he gives me a kiss and answers it I wrap my arms around him and this to his chest vibrate as he talks.

"Babe... I really gotta go"

"Really? I don't want you to leave"

"I don't want to... Especially now" he says kissing my forehead. "I have to meet up with my battle buddy for this operation... You want to come?" he asks by his voice I can tell he is surprising himself.

"Are you sure?"

"Well... I've never really done this before, mixing business and family. But

I've had the same shadow for a couple missions, so why not?"

"Ok"

"I mean only if you want to"

"Of course I want to meet the person who is going be watching my fiancée's back"

We walk down stairs back into the lab were Nick immediately notices. After everyone gave us there best wishes even Lou did, we left.

* * *

Jax drove to a park it was a soothing atmosphere Jax and I walked to the shore of the small pond. Jax and I sat on the bench waiting for this other guy. A breeze eased by and Jax put his arm around me pulling me close. A man in a uniform walked up with a woman.

"E6AND" he said shaking Jax's hand. The man was a lot younger

"E9AJS" Jax said standing the men saluted each other then Jax sat back down.

"This is my fiancée Catherine... I'm Jax" Jax introduced. "This is my battle buddy"

"I'm Nate DeLuca and this is my wife Cora" he said shaking my hand.

"It's a pleasure to have finally met you" Cora said she seemed very nice. We all moved to a picnic table.

"So how many missions have you guys done together?" I ask Jax looks up scratching his chin.

"Maybe like 12 or more" he says

"Something like that" Nate said "Sergeant Major took me under his wing and saved my life a whole mess load of times" I smile at Jax. We chatted for about an hour before the men left Cora drove me to the lab. She was obviously worried out of her mind about Nate.

"How long has Jax been in?"

"About 31 years... What about Nate?"

"He's been in for about 12 years... He's only 29. He is my high school sweet heart"

"How long you been married?"

"About 12 years... What about you and Jax how long?"

"Were not married... We've been together for about Two years"

"How long of it have you guys actually spent together though?"

"Maybe about half... You?"

"Half"

* * *

Jax called to tell me his mission was postponed he couldn't stop smiling.

"When I told Karine she laughed and said about time" Jax said smiling. After all of his tours we greatly appreciate Skype.

"Lindsay said the same thing... When are you coming home?"

"I'm not sure yet but you will be the first to know"

"I better be" we talked about my day and his. Then we talked about our WEDDING my dress the venue everything it was strange but a good strange.

May 1st, 2011... I haven't heard from Jax in weeks he told me he was going off the radar. I walk into my office after coming back from a crime scene a DB rotting in bathtub. I stink of decomposition I grab my extra set of clothes and headed for the shower. I looked at my computer and had an email from Jax.

'Watch the news later - Jax' it was a few hours ago. I walk to the break room and Nick already had the news on it was going over the weather for the week.

"Anything special come on Nicky?"

"Besides out of control heat, no why?"

"Jax sent me an email..." I say as breaking news special comes on.

"Breaking news... Osama bin laden has been killed. Bin Laden has just been confirmed killed" the reporter yells I feel my heart start to race. "our correspondent at the white house just told us that President Obama is going to release a statement regarding the confirmed kill of the World's most wanted man, Osama bin laden"

"Oh my gosh..." is all I say I'm speechless. Nick started cheering as did others the break room filled up people were hugging each other.

I ran back to my office and emailed Jax back begging him to call me. I rushed a quick shower and waited by my computer.

That Thursday he finally called my via Skype.

"Jax! Jax can you hear me?" I yell at the computer he smiles.

"Yes yes Cath I can hear you" he says smiling. "How are you doing?"

"I've been waiting for you to call now for days"

"It's been a hectic couple days"

"I know... When am I going to see you? You have been gone for like a month and a half"

"Meet me tomorrow"

"Where?" Jax was very spontaneous like this.

"Norfolk Virginia I'm going to be there in a couple hours"

"Norfolk?"

"Yea we can go to Virginia Beach, I've got some stuff I gotta handle... Or you can just wait to come home" he says I give a long pause

"It's been a while since I've been on a plane" I say smirking at him.

"You're such tease" he says "I got some good news"

"What?"

"My contract is up... I'm going be done with the army"

"Really?"

"I'll have a retirement ceremony either at Fort Bragg or Fort Irwin... But I'm done... Or almost"

"Almost?"

"I just have to drill to the end of August... I'm just waiting for my orders"

"Where do you think you will go?"

"Probably Bragg... But who knows" we talk for just about an hour before he has to get back to whatever he's doing.

The lab has been unusually slow since the death of bin laden which is nice. So I think I'll be safe if I take a small vacation.

Jax got me a first-class ticket to Norfolk so that I could ride with Cora. It was a long flight to say the least but Cora flew with me she and I were so giddy. She made the flight a little more fun we were too excited to try to sleep.

"Please put your seat belts on we will be landing in fifteen minutes" the pilot said, Cora squeals in excitement I smile. Her and I talked everyday on the phone since we met.

When the plane finally stops I have Goosebumps and butterflies in my stomach.

When Jax is away for a month, a week, or a year my life it's like walking with one shoe on. I have to be independent because I know he has to leave and I was by myself for quiet alone for sometime especially before I met Jax. Finally now I get to see him.

I hand Cora her carry on and I grab mine my hands are so shaky. We walk inside the airport we immediately scan the terminal and we don't see them. I walk to the terminal map thinking of where he could be. I hear applauding from a different section of the airport behind us.

"Catherine..." she says giddy and somewhat shocked she turns me into the direction of the applause. I see Nate and Jax walking side by side in there camouflage uniforms and holding the rucksack. I take off in a full sprint to him he was just able to put his stuff down when I jumped onto him.

He squeezes me tight as I do to him. He runs his hands through my hair and I cry into his shoulder. He puts me down still hugging me.

"I missed you so much" I cry "I love you"

"I love you too" he says "I'm so glad you could come here"

"Wouldn't miss it" I give him a deep kiss and I look into his eyes. Then I notice something is wrong his one eye is super dilated and the other isn't. I notice a small red bump by his hair line.

"Come on let's get something to eat" he says smiling

We walk inside a restaurant at the airport. Jax is being super affectionate and somewhat of a horn dog. He keeps playing with the waistline of my jeans and the hemline of my shirt.

"Oh... Catherine I almost forgot" Nate says

"What?"

"Jax has a concussion" Cora and I looked stunned at Nate but we are really giving him the I-already-know face.

"What happened?" I ask and Jax just starts laughing.

"A helicopter propeller broke off hit a couple things then hit Jax... Broke his helmet"

"Did he lose consciousness?"

"Only for a little bit" Jax said kissing my shoulder.

"What's a little bit?" I ask pushing Jax away he smiles sheepishly at me.

"Maybe 45 minutes an hour tops" now I looked genuinely surprised.

"That's nothing I was once knocked out for three days" Jax said

"Jax are you sure alright?"

"Never better babe" he says kissing me.

* * *

The next morning I awake to the sun shining in my face. I pull away trying not to wake Jax up I put a robe and look out the window.

"Morning..." he says stretching out on the bed. I look at him he smiles at me rolling over I watch as his abs become defined when he breaths. I look back out the window it's a beautiful view the morning sun with the morning tide is soothing "what do you want to do today?" he says wrapping his arms around my waist.

"The beach sounds nice" I say as he kisses my neck.

We arrive at the beach and it's just beautiful out I'm wearing a black bikini and he's wearing board shorts that have army written up the slide. Cora and Nate also came with us, Jax made sure Nate was being a gentleman to her by making him carry everything of hers.

We found a spot on the beach big enough for all of us. Nate chased Cora into the water I smile at them.

"How you feeling?" I ask rubbing his shoulder.

"I just got a headache but I'm fine... Thanks for coming out"

"I would never pass up a chance to spend time with my fiancé"

"Oh yeah..." he says turning his head giving me a sweet tender kiss.

"Can you put sunscreen on my back?" I say lying on my stomach. I feel his broad hands rubbing the lotion on my back. I feel his fingertips get closer to bottom. "Hey... No funny ideas mister"

"Oh..." he says untying my top

"Jax!"

"Oh sorry" he says slowly ties it. I pull him close and give him a kiss.

"Come on, let's go in the water" I said we went into the water for a little while and returned back to our spot.

"You hungry?" he asks drying his head off shaking his head. "I'm going to get something..."

"Sergeant major!" a woman yelled excited Jax and I both turned our heads to a small woman with two smaller boys.

"Colonel!" Jax hugged the woman leaving me clueless "colonel I'd like you to meet my fiancée. Catherine this is Colonel Monica Fitzgerald I worked with her in Afghanistan and in DC on occasion"

"Pleasure to meet ya" she said shaking my hand. "Smith's a good soldier and there is always a position open here in DC for him" she says I put my arm around him as he puts one on my shoulder.

"No ma'am I'm getting out"

"Well then..." she says genuinely shocked it's surprising "it's been a pleasure serving with you" she says "where is it going to be?"

"I'm not sure"

"If it's at fort Irwin will your family come?"

"Oh yeah" I said

"Then I'll see you guys at Irwin" she says shaking his hand

"See you later colonel... DeLuca is around"

"That squirrel" she says laughing "nice meeting you"

We hug I'm happy that something is finally working for him. I look over to see Nate talk to the colonel.

"Let me get something to eat" he said I sat on the towel covering myself with Jax's towel. I checked my phone and looked up and saw Jax on his way back.

"Ooh what did you get me?"

"A frozen strawberry lemonade" he says handing me the cool beverage while eating a hotdog. "Want to have a bite of my hotdog?" we both laugh

"Perv..." I say taking a bite. Nate and Cora came over and Nate left to get food.

Jax took a sip of my drink then took my drink away and kissed me. I played with his dog-tags because he had me pinned underneath him.

"I love you..." he said "I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you"

"Wow... Love you too" we hear Cora clear her throat. Jax just lays on me putting his head on my chest. Nate comes back and he looks pissed.

"What's up, DeLuca?"

"The guy other there is a total... tool"

"I know that punk was staring me down like I was going rob the place... Jersey Shore punks" I laugh until I look and see people walking towards our direction.

"Babe..." I said motioning to the group he stood as did Nate.

"Can I help you fellas?" Jax said

"Yea! Locals only"

"Hmm... That's funny I didn't see that on the sign. DeLuca did you see that on a sign?" Jax said being cocky which was very attractive because it was something I rarely saw, he was always confident be rarely cocky.

"Wow, you going to play smart with me old man"

"What are you 12?" Jax said laughing but the kid pushed him back a little not much.

"You need to leave" the kid said getting the support from his group. I look and Cora moves over to me neither of us are scared. If anything I am scared for the punks they really stepped in it.

"No" Jax said crossing his arms "and you aren't going put your hands on me... So go back over there jersey shore"

"You and your whores leave you aren't welcomed here!"

"Whores? You better apologize!" Jax said pushing the kid hard. The kid swung

Jax dodged and head butted the kid knocking him down and then all hell broke loose. Jax and Nate were handing the young kids there asses it was something out of an action movie.

Police showed up as did guards and we were only given a warning and told to leave the beach.

We returned to our hotel room. Jax lay on the bed he has been silent since we left the beach.

"You alright babe?" I say sitting next to him.

"Yea I just got a headache"

"Maybe you shouldn't head butt people and get into fight when you have a concussion" I say joking but he sits up in an aggressive motion.

"What you want me to just let them call you a whore?" he says loudly

"No..." I say confused by his hostility "don't get all like that... All I'm saying is that it would be nice not to get into every time we go out"

"What you mean every time?"

"Jax, why are you getting so frustrated?" I say gently touching his chest but he pulls away standing up.

"Cause you know how hard I work so I'm not perceived that way"

"I'm sorry"

"No cause now you think it's just a joke"

"Oh my gosh... No I don't think that"

"You think I'm just some monster" he says I roll my eyes we have this argument

Every time he comes back from a deployment.

"No Jax I don't and you know I don't because we have this silly argument every time you come back. I don't think you are a monster, I love you" I say crawling towards him I kneel on the corner I put my hand on his chest. He looks away that at me I can tell he's still angry. I turn and make him look at me and he kisses me.

* * *

I wake up in the middle of the night as if jolted awake. Jax and I just had mind blowing make up sex, it brought a certain something to Jax where now I want to start simple arguments with him now.

I look at Jax he's asleep his arm is around. I rub my hand over his toned chest and scratch his stomach just how he likes. Yet he doesn't move or even make a noise. I kiss his chest when I get an every feeling deep inside. I give Jax a slight nudge the a small shake and still nothing.

"Jax..." I say growing scared "Jax!" I jump out of bed throwing some clothes on. I run to Nate and Cora's room across the hall I bang on their door. I dial 911 on my cell phone when Nate finally answers the door.

"Catherine... What are you doing?" Nate asks

"Something is wrong Jax won't wake up! He's barely breathing!" I cry Nate runs into our room. I break into a hysteric Cora tries to calm me down but all worry has set in as I watch paramedics rush into my hotel room.

At the hospital I sit by Jax as he lays still unconscious in a gurney. I hold on to his dog tags after the nurse gave them to me when Jax got a brain scan. Nate watches the door like a hawk; Cora was getting some food in the cafeteria.

"Hello my name is Debbie and I have his results from his cat scan. There is some bleeding in the brain, it doesn't seem too severe. I'm going to give him something to stop the bleeding, so he should come too. How did this happen?" she says injecting the medicine in his IV.

"It's a combat related injury ma'am" Nate answers from the door way. Nate answered all the medical questions he didn't want me to speak or even give my name.

"Alright then I will have to contact my supervisor and he will contact the VA"

"Thank you ma'am" Nate said shaking the nurse's hand. We were all watching Jax asleep. "Why don't you go get some food?"

"No I want to be here when he wakes up... Why don't you go back to the hotel?"

"I can't... I'm his battle buddy," Nate says. Jax moans and then pulls his oxygen mask off.

"What's going on? Where am I?" Jax yells going for his IV to pull it out, Nate grabs his hands.

"Serge!" Nate yells "Sergeant Major! You're fine! You're in the hospital! Stateside!" Nate yells Jax looks around and sees me.

"What happened?"

"What's the last thing you remember?"

"EKIA," he says Nate smiles.

"Good... The helicopter that crashed it propeller hit you in the head," Nate said as Jax sat up.

"Where are we?" Jax says grabbing me hand kissing it.

"A hospital... You got into a fight today and head butted a kid," I say he smiles.

"Nate can you give us some privacy," Jax says Nate slowly walks out. "How long have I been in the states?" he says sitting up moving for me to sit.

"This is your second day," I say sitting by him. He gives me a tremendous kiss, then he started to fall backwards still kissing me.

"You alright?" I ask straddling his hips.

"I'm just a little dizzy," he says pulling me into a hug kissing my forehead. "I love you... How did I get lucky and find you?"

"I could say the same..." I say smiling at him.

"I'm serious I'm just some army grunt and you're successful, beautiful, so smart, and a wonderful mother... And I'm not sure if I said completely gorgeous so I'll say it again," he says kissing me.

"You're not just any army grunt. You're my army grunt and I wouldn't have it any other way,"

"Where is this nurse I going to get you to the hotel?" he leans giving me a sweet kiss.

The nurse entered the room checking Jax's chart. She looks surprised to see him up; she walks over checking his vitals.

"We are going to admit you for the night,"

"No," he says resting his chin on my shoulder, I look surprised at him. "I can't stay overnight,"

"Sir..."

"Call me Jax," he interrupts.

"Jax... You lost consciousness for several hours we need to you overnight for observation,"

"I have things I have to go too... I can't be wasting time here," he says, Nate walks in laughing with Cora. He immediately quiets down feeling the hostility in the room.

"It is better if you stay here," she says Jax shakes his head.

"I have a funeral I need to attend." he says the room goes quiet. I'm shocked but I remember him saying he had stuff to handle but never clarified what.

However now that I think about I'm not surprised he kept this from me.

"Mr. Smith, you have a brain bleed," she says upset with his stubbornness.

"So is there a paper I have to sign?" he says pulling the EKG pads off.

"It's standard procedure you stay," she says as the supervisor comes him.

"Hello Sergeant Major Smith, my name is Dr. Jackson," he says shaking Jax's hand.

"Hello sir," Jax says "it's not necessary for me to stay the night."

"It is, you have a brain bleed."

"I have a funeral in the morning for one of my men I have to attend... I'm not staying," he says shaking his head. I can see him getting frustrated, Nate walks over.

"What if after the service we bring him back, sir?" Nate asks resting on the rails of the gurney.

"What if something happens? He may not be as lucky as he was tonight," the doctor says.

"I'm not staying!" Jax yells, the doctor remains unparsed.

"Explosive outbursts are symptomatic for a concussion," Dr. Jackson says Jax pulls his IVs out he grabs a tissue to stop the bleeding.

"Get the car," Jax says tapping my back for me to stand. He starts walking out of the room past the doctor and nurse.

"Bring him back tomorrow at 3, for a brain scan, please." the doctor says to me handing me a card. "Don't let him sleep,"

"Thank you," I whisper to him running to Jax.

* * *

We get back to the hotel just as the sun rises. Jax stands at the window enjoying the view.

"I made you an appointment tomorrow for another brain scan... Well it's actually for today," I say lying on the bed tired. "I have your dog tags." he turns and finally looks at me. He climbs on the bed putting his dog tags on me.

"That's better," he says leaning in kissing me. He lies down next to me.

"Who's funeral is tomorrow?" I ask quietly.

"Remember the award ceremony,"

"Yes,"

"The other soldier who was honored PFC Charles he killed himself about a week ago..." he said upset.

"I'm sorry, babe." I say kissing his cheek. He sits up and moves toward the bathroom taking his shirt off.

"I'm going take a shower and get ready for the service,"

"Can I come?" I ask quietly he smiles a little.

"I'd like that,"

* * *

Reviews probably not going to be too much more


End file.
